Un encuentro inesperado
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: París. Muchos la catalogan como la "Ciudad del amor"... aunque últimamente y desde el punto de vista de una Shinigami y hermana menor de Grell Sutcliff, parece la "Ciudad del horror". Nunca ha pensado ni se ha interesado en el "Amor", pero... si llegara a toparse con un ex-humano, el cual siente que conocía desde antes... ¿Él podría hacerla cambiar de opinión? [OCxOC, OCxCC, CCxCC]
1. El primer encuentro

_**Bueno, primero que nada… ¡NO ME MATEN! Sé que no he avanzado con mis otros fics, sigo con ellos, pero no había podido aguantarme subir éste fic aquí (ya que originalmente lo iba subiendo en un foro xD) y que puedan leerlo igualmente. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mis demás fics, me siguen, favoriteando mis historias y a mí, etc :3**_

_**Igual debo agradecerle infinitamente a mi senpai del foro, "**__**Jill Sawako Sutlicff**__**", por darme permiso de usar a sus OC/s, para escribir éste humilde Fan-fic~ He de aclarar que originalmente iba a ser un One-shot, pero luego de que se me vinieran bastantes ideas a la cabeza, tal parece que la cosa se alargó xDDD Pero no planeo que sea un fic largo, a comparación de mis otros fics, quizás llegue a ser de 20 a 25 capítulos, pues algunos de los capis serían cortos, otros más larguitos y así. También será mi primer proyecto narrado (mayormente) en primera persona, aunque habrá momentos narrados en mi adorada tercera persona :3**_

_**Ya con esto aclarado… ¡vamos con el capítulo 01~!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, algunos de los OC/s y las ideas planteadas… digo "algunos", ya que habrá otros OC/s propiedad de mi senpai del forito :3**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Algunos aspectos serían una "continuación" del final del al anime (y del manga), como que aquí Ciel seguiría pequeño, pero con ya 14 años y además, sería demonio.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Cap. 01:**__** El primer encuentro.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Jill POV**__**]**_

Solté un pesado suspiró, en lo que me sentaba sobre un tejado de una casa para tomar un descanso, agotada luego de un duro día de trabajo… Bueno, el "recolectar almas" de humanos a punto de morir era un "trabajo" para alguien como yo: una Shinigami, Diosa de la Muerte, Ángel de la Muerte, o como quieran llamarle. En ese momento ya era de noche y durante toda la tarde había tenido que saltar de acá para allá, de aquí para allí y de allá para acullá, al tener un inusual reporte de muertes en mi libreta de misiones: un librito aparentemente pequeño, pero que al abrir podía llegar a ser más grueso y tener más contenido que una Biblia. Por orden de mi superior, William (amargado) T. Spears, me había tenido que trasladar a Francia, más específicamente a París… la "ciudad del amor" según mi hermano mayor, Grell Sutcliff, quien le había hecho mil y un protestas a William-senpai para que le dejara venirse conmigo… cosa a la que (para tristeza de ambos, Grell y yo) el amargado Shinigami no accedió, diciendo que tenía que hacer éste encargo única e indiscutiblemente SOLA.

—Uff… ese pesado de William-senpai… —susurré irritada para mí misma—. Seguro que si Onii-chan hubiera venido, esto no habría sido tan difícil.

Ah, sí. No me he presentado. Me llamo Jill Sutcliff y, como dije anteriormente, soy una Shinigami. Mi piel es clara y un poco más brillante que la de un humano (característica de cualquier Shinigami), soy delgada y un poco alta (1.76 centímetros, para ser exacta) mi abundante cabellera, de color azul-oscuro, la mantengo atada en una coleta de caballo. Y mis ojos son como los de todo Shinigami, de un color verde-amarillento y sobrenatural. También suelo usar gafas como todos los de mi especie, solo que (por alguna razón) mi vista era extrañamente mejor que la de los demás, por lo que no requiero de mis gafas para ver (casi) perfectamente, pero por insistencia (y sermones) de William-senpai, tengo que usarlas cuando estoy trabajando. Por último, mi vestimenta consta de una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo, debajo de una camisa de vestir blanca; junto a unos pantaloncillos cortos, una pernera estilo militar (atada a la pierna izquierda), y una katana (mi Death Scythe o Guadaña de la muerte) colgada en la espalda.

Bueno, ya con mi "descripción" planteada, puedo continuar con mi relato. En efecto, estaba en la "ciudad del amor", aunque últimamente y por los recientes asesinatos que se llevaban a cabo, parecía más bien la "ciudad del horror". Solo sucedían en zonas poco transitadas de la ciudad, más específicamente en callejones, o en callejuelas alejadas de las zonas más habitadas. ¿Víctimas? Por lo que comprobé en cada recolección y perdónenme la expresión: eran puros desgraciados e infelices. Ya que las muertes "sospechosas" ocurrían mayormente en borrachos, violadores, ladrones, y todo ese tipo de personas del bajo mundo.

¿Causa de muerte? La verdad… no tenía la más remota idea. No me vean así, yo sabía la fecha y hora exacta de las muertes (por los datos de mi libreta), pero cuando llegaba a la escena y recolectaba las almas… encontraba los cuerpos bastante destrozados, mayormente en las zonas del cuello, como si hubieran sido desgarrados, rasgados cual rebanada de jamón. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer comparaciones bizarras con alimentos, solo porque tengo hambre? Es que en verdad, desde mi llegada unos dos días antes a París, no había tenido tiempo de alimentarme más que con latas de sardinas y leche.

En fin, continúo… las muertes al principio parecían ser por eso: meros asesinatos ocasionados por un desquiciado de sangre fría y destrozando los cuellos de las víctimas… pero… luego de notar que ocurrían cada vez con más frecuencia, además de en períodos cortos de tiempo, sospechaba que había algo más implicado… y que además… no era humano. Por ello y por mi incesante curiosidad, había decidido apresurarme y dirigirme al último de los lugares que mi libreta indicaba, unos minutos antes de que la muerte se llevara a cabo. Tenía (y quería) saber de una buena vez quién (o por si acaso: qué) estaba ocasionando todas las muertes de esos desgraciados y además…

_**«¡GRRRRRRRRR~!»**_

—Agh… —con pesar en mi mirar, me llevé una de mis manos a mi vientre, al éste proferir ese gruñido. Como dije: tenía hambre—. _«Esto no puede seguir así… ¡Jill, concéntrate! ¡Debes estar atenta a la misión!»_ —me regañé mentalmente, pero podo después pensé melancólica—. _«Pero deberé esperar a la última recolección de hoy, para ir por algo de com-…»_

Pero no pude acabar mi oración mental, ya que un repentino y fuerte grito (de una voz femenina) me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al bajar mi mirada, pude apreciar (con cierta ira) como un desaliñado sujeto acorralaba a una mujer, la última lucía en verdad joven y daba la impresión de que únicamente estaba por esa zona de la ciudad al haberse perdido… cosa que el bastardo que la atacaba e intentaba desnudar aprovechaba. Puede que un Shinigami debiera ser neutral y no entrometerse en (lamentables) asuntos de los mortales, como el que en éste momento apreciaban mis ojos… pero… simplemente no podía quedarme así, sentía que debía impedirlo.

¿Empatía? Quién sabe. Pero tan pronto intenté saltar a esa (prácticamente) desierta callejuela… pude apreciar que una extraña figura (la cual no podía ver totalmente, al estar oculta por unas sombras del lugar) se acercaba con lentitud al sujeto por sus espaldas, el desgraciado ni siquiera se cercioraba de ello, ya que estaba concentrado en abusar de la desdichada muchacha en frente de él y la cual lloraba, clamando por ayuda.

No tardé mucho en apreciar finalmente a la figura que se acercaba, al ésta finalmente surgir de las sombras y ser iluminada por la blanquecina luz de la luna. Se trataba de un hombre, aparentemente joven y algo alto (si tuviera que adivinar, de unos 1.85 centímetros), de cabellos cortos (peinados hacia abajo y levemente alborotados, pero que le daban cierto aspecto atractivo) y de color negro azabache. Un par de cosas que llamaron mi atención fueron, primero: la extrema y casi aterradora blancura de su piel, (mucho mayor que la de un Shinigami), era tal su palidez que pensé que podría ser caucásico. Y segundo: el extraño color de sus ojos. Eran… de un color azul, realmente intensos y brillantes, casi como de un tono eléctrico. ¿Su vestimenta? Pues lo único que lograba apreciar eran sus pantalones negros, junto a sus zapatos casuales y cafés, ya que el resto de su atuendo era cubierto por un guardapolvo negro, al igual que por… ¿¡Qué diablos-…!? ¿Una ridículamente colorida y llamativa bufanda de color naranja intenso, con circulitos roji-azules bordados a lo largo de ésta? ¡Eso le quitaba seriedad y hasta hacía graciosa su apariencia, ya que no combinada **PARA NADA** con el resto de sus atuendos oscuros! Pero bueno, cada quien con sus gustos, lo último que aprecie es que traía puestos en sus manos un par de guantes de seda blancos… no sabía muy bien el por qué… pero… ese hombre me resultaba muy familiar, como haberlo visto antes.

Éste continuaba acercándose con lentitud y tranquilidad al violador, con sus manos a sus espaldas, hasta que acabó deteniéndose a la suficiente distancia, para que la pobre y joven mujer se cerciorara de él. A lo cual pude escuchar (con mi agudo oído de Shinigami y aún en mi posición) que ella le gritó por ayuda, a lo que el peli-negro solo esbozó una leve sonrisa, un tanto de lástima, pero como para intentar tranquilizarla.

Eso provocó que el violador se girara bruscamente, al notar la presencia del hombre a sus espaldas soltó a la muchacha, (aunque la pobre estaba tan traumada, que solo pudo desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo, temblando e intentando cubrirse las zonas expuestas que tenía) girándose a encararlo. Escuché que los dos hombres compartieron unas palabras, el violador de forma brusca e insultante, mientras que el misterioso peli-negro con calma y hasta sarcasmo-burlón, ya que parecía sostener un librito en una de sus manos a medida que hablaba y hasta llegó a… ¿Cantar?

—_«No sé si el exceso de trabajo me está haciendo oír cosas…»_ —pensé en lo que una gota gorda descendía por mi nuca, al ver al peli-negro que movía alegremente uno de sus dedos y en lo que (posiblemente) cantaba algo.

Finalmente, llegó un momento en que el sujeto desaliñado intentó darle un puñetazo al otro… pero con sorprendente velocidad, éste esquivó el golpe únicamente ladeando su cabeza a un lado y… luego de ello… sucedió algo que ni en mis más retorcidas recolecciones de almas había visto y cuya imagen me dejó un poco… traumada…

—Eso no… puede ser…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Piero POV**__**]**_

Ah~ París, la "ciudad del amor" para algunos… mientras que para mí… algo que alguna vez solía llamar "hogar". Recalcó el "solía" ya que fue en el pasado que lo llamaba así, ahora únicamente me parecía un sitio lleno de recuerdos oscuros, dolorosos, deplorables, que llegaron al punto de hundir mi mente en la locura y a convertirme en la persona que ahora era. Oh~ vaya, pero que despistes la mía, si no me he presentado. Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es Piero Clawn, un francés con más acento de inglés-londinense que como tal, no hace muchos días que acababa de regresar a mí "ex-hogar, dulce, ex-hogar" de origen; sino como en unos cinco días cuando mucho y luego de haber estado bastantes años instalado en la ciudad de Londres-Inglaterra. ¿Que por qué había regresado a París, luego de estar mucho más tiempo allá? Pues simple y llanamente… ¡porque no tengo idea~! Nah, ya en serio, lo hice fue porque le pedí a mi actual y joven amo: Ciel Phantomhive, (o como yo le digo: Chibi-bocchan~) que me diera unos pocos días libres para viajar a mi "tierra" por unos asuntos pendientes que atender allí.

Él un poco dudoso, al recordar mi pasado antes de que su fiel mayordomo y mi "estimado" (¡Ja~!) superior: Sebastián Michaelis, (o como yo le digo: Pingüino-senpai~), me reclutara e incorporara a la servidumbre de la mansión Phantomhive, como el "mensajero" de ésta… en un principio se había negado. A lo que intenté pedirle a Pingüino-senpai que él me autorizara para irme… y tampoco me dio permiso el pesado ese… por lo que acabé por tomar la decisión más madura, razonable y aceptable para mi… la cual fue: ¡**ESCAPARME~**! (¡Yay~!) Aja~ con o sin el permiso de Chibi-bocchan, o de Pingüino-senpai, empaqué las pocas prendas que necesitaría para mis "mini-vacaciones-auto-permitidas" (ya que no soy alguien con demasiado gusto por la ropa), mis ahorros (que conseguía tanto por mi salario de sirviente, como por mis "actos especiales"~) al igual que mis… je, je, je… mis "provisiones" para usar durante mi estadía en París.

Bueno, para no extenderme más de la cuenta, resumiré todo. Ehem-ehem: empaqué mis cosas, escabulléndome y escapándome de la mansión Phantomhive… _(Blah, blah, blah~) _Tomé el primer barco a París, vomitando en la mayoría del viaje, al no estar acostumbrado al movimiento del barco… _(Blah, blah, blah~)_ Llegué a mi "ex-hogar" y me instalé en la abandonada, polvorienta, pero aún decente casa abandonada de mi familia… _(Blah, blah, blah~)_ Me bañé, comí, me bañé otra vez porque me ensucié cuando comí, me cambié con mis ropas usuales, ocultas debajo de mi guardapolvo negro y (como no~) mi preciada bufandita, finalmente salí a recorrer por las calles parisienses.

Duré toda la tarde paseando por éstas, muy pocas cosas se me hacían familiares… salvo la imponente Torre Eiffel, las papas fritas y las boinas francesas en las cabecitas de varios parisienses (o como yo les digo: parisianos~). He de admitir que tuve que practicar un poquito mi idioma de origen, ya que al principio solía confundir unas pocas… bueno, unas cuantas… ¡Ay, bueno! Bastantes de las palabras que pronunciaba. Aunque mis dilemas fueron solucionados, al conseguirme un lindo y sensual diccionario-traductor de inglés-a-francés, en una tiendita mientras que paseaba y el cual el comprar fue prácticamente una ganga. (¡Vivan las tiendas de segunda mano, yaaay~!)

Yo estaba todo tranquilo y feliz de la vida, paseando por las (ahora oscuras y desiertas) calles bajas de París, leyendo mi diccionario y reforzando/recuperando poco a poco mi lengua de origen… cuando… un grito femenino y aterrado sacó mi atención de mi lectura.

—_¡N-noooo! ¡S-suélteme!_

Luego de eso, pude escuchar a una segunda y gruesa voz masculina, responderle—. _Vamos, mon chèrie, se una buena niña y déjate llevar._

No se habría necesitado un agudo oído como el mío, para poder escuchar el reconocible sonido de ropa siendo desgarrada, el cual fue sucedido por varios gritos y sollozos de la anterior voz femenina, además de crueles risas de la voz masculina. Suspiré pesadamente, ladeando mi cabeza de forma negativa y deteniendo mi paso. Vaya… más que la "ciudad del amor" París ahora parecía la "ciudad del horror", con tanto violador, asesino y ladrón que surcaba sus calles; aunque yo ya era consciente de ello desde incluso mucho antes de viajar a Londres. No tenía ningún compromiso pendiente, así que me alcé de hombros y sigilosamente me dirigí hacia de donde provenían los gritos de la desdichada muchacha. Y aunque originalmente impedir esos sucesos NO formaba parte de las razones por las que decidí viajar a mi "ex-hogar"… pensaba que de cierta forma, así podría intentar compensar los pecados de mi pasado —antes de volverme sirviente Phantomhive— y aplicar, en cierto punto, algo de justicia… además, de volver a encontrarme a mí mismo, lo que de verdad me gustaba hacer, cosa que en Londres no podría hacer.

No tuve que caminar mucho hasta llegar a la escena y, aprovechando las sombras en la callejuela para ocultar mi presencia, fui acercándome lenta y tranquilamente hacia atrás de aquél infeliz, con las manos en mi espalda (y aún sosteniendo mi diccionario~). Una vez ya me encontraba desprovisto de sombras y alumbrado por la (hermosa~) luz de la luna, me detuve a la suficiente distancia para que la pobre y joven mujer se cerciorara de mi presencia, la cual me miró con sus dulces y aterrados ojos llenos de lágrimas, casi como rogándome.

—¡A-ayúdeme! _¡S'il vous plaît!_ —Me gritó desesperada por ayuda, a lo que solo esbocé una leve sonrisa de lástima, para intentar que se calmara.

El violador se giró bruscamente y al notar mi presencia, soltó a la pobre muchacha, la cual estaba tan traumada que solo pudo desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo, temblando e intentando cubrirse las zonas expuestas que tenía, por causa del rasgado a su vestido que ese mal-nacido le hizo. Le envié una mirada fija y un tanto sombría al sujeto, pero sin borrar mi sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Vaya, para intentar aprovecharse de una sola e indefensa dama… —hablé finalmente, luego de los segundos de silencio—. Se necesita ser un hombre muy osado… o ser un desesperado muy cobarde~

—¡Cállate, _Bâtard_! —Me gritó el tipo ese, muy molesto—. ¡La que haya sido mi intención no es asunto tu-…!

—¿"_Bâtard_"? ¿Y eso qué será? —Enarqué ambas cejas, intrigado, ya que no recordaba esa palabra en francés. Por lo que abrí mi lindo y sensual diccionario-que-todo-lo-sabe, justo en la zona de la "B" (ya que esa era la que estaba repasando en mi paseo).

Aunque mi mirada azulada estaba centrada en el diccionario, no era necesario que mirara al sujeto para saber que estaba más molesto—. ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo, _Bâtard_!?

Pero ni caso le hice, ya que seguía concentrado, centrado y concentrado de nuevo en buscar el significado de tal palabra—. "_Bâtard"… "Bâtard_"… ¡Ah, aquí está~! —Sonreí al encontrarla, leyendo en voz baja el significado—. Significa: "_Hijo de perr-…_" **¡¿Pero qué-…!?** —Cerré el librito de golpe, indignado, con mi ceño ligeramente contraído, aunque no al punto de mostrarme enojado—. **¡A mi madre no la insulta nadie!** **¡Deberías lavarte esa boca con jabón, por las cochinadas que salen de ella! **Oh~ —Sonreí repentinamente, ya que eso me recordó una canción y al muñequito Pin-pon. Por lo que agitando uno de mis deditos de mi mano derecha, empecé a cantar—. _«Pin-pon es un muñeco muy lindo de cartón~… se lava la carita con agua y con jamón~…»_ Etooo… —me detuve con una de mis cejas enarcadas, llevándome un brazo a mi nuca y le pregunté dudoso al tipo—. ¿Sí era "_con jamón_" o me confundí de letra?

Finalmente, llegó un momento en que el sujeto desaliñado (ya harto de mis encantadores dotes de canto~) intentó propinarme un puñetazo en mi tierna carita… pero como (de una forma similar a Pingüino-senpai) yo vivo de mi público, (sí, hablo de ustedes, Fan-girls~), con ningún esfuerzo y de forma veloz esquivé ese golpe, únicamente ladeando mi cabeza a un lado y… luego de ello… sonreí ampliamente, hasta el punto en que de mis labios sobresalían aquél par de cosas que me caracterizaban, aquellas que me ayudaban a intimidar a la gente (como ese hombre y ese chica de la callejuela), aquellas que me permitían rasgar fácilmente la carne (quemada) que Bard-senpai me daba de (obligaba a) comer, aquellas que me identificaban como lo que ahora era y no como el humano que fui…

Aquél par de afilados, atemorizantes y blancos (porque siempre me los cepillo~)… colmillos de vampiro. Mis ojos no tardaron en tornarse absoluta y completamente negros, como descubriendo la total oscuridad que había en el interior de mi cuerpo sin alma, salvo por mis pupilas azuladas, las cuales se encogieron hasta alargarse y tornarse de una forma vertical, (similar a cuando los ojos de mi superior-mayordomo adquirían su tono real y demoníaco). El hombre retrocedió unos pocos pasos, tembloroso y mirándome incrédulo-asustado… ah~… como extrañaba causar esa sensación de pavor en los humanitos (cosa que mi Chibi-bocchan y Pingüino-senpai ya no me dejaban… ¡aburridos~!).

—¿P-pero… qué demonios… eres? —Me preguntó, tembloroso.

—¿Demonio? ¿Yo? Fuuuuu~ —solté un resoplido—. No soy ningún demonio, tontuelo infeliz. ¿Qué no ves que soy un lindo y sensual vampiro~?

Pero no esperé ni siquiera su reacción, la cual supongo habría sido huir despavorido, ya que de un sólo y ágil movimiento tomé su brazo derecho, torciéndolo sin delicadeza alguna hacia el brazo izquierdo, para inmovilizarlo, cubriendo su boca con su mano libre para evitar que nada más que un alarido ahogado, saliera de su boca. Diciéndole al oído en un canturreo: _«Esto te dolerá, bastardo~»_, abrí mis labios y lamí una zona del cuello (con cierto desagrado, no solo por el aroma a alcohol, sino por el sabor de su piel), para finalmente agrandar mis colmillos y clavarlos, en un fuerte mordisco, en esa delicada y suave zona de todos los humanos.

Un fuerte e igual de ahogado grito fue todo lo que pudo proferir el desgraciado, forcejeando lo más que podía y cuya sangre (con desagradable sabor, por cierto) bebía y no por gusto, sino por mera necesidad de alimentarme (ya que mis "suministros" que traje de Londres se me habían acabado)… aunque preferiría que el líquido carmesí que acababa de ingerir tuviera mejor gusto… pero le había dado mi palabra a Chibi-bocchan de que no volvería a beber sangre de inocentes y esa muchachita asustada de allí, lo era.

Una vez el sujeto detuvo su forcejeo, pero no por morir desangrado, ya que aún sentía su respiración, (débil, pero la sentía), saqué mis colmillos de su piel y miré de reojo a la joven chica detrás de mí, la cual miraba todo con sus manos en su boca, con sus tiernos y cristalinos ojos reflejando miedo… ah~ no hay nada más hermoso en los ojos de una mujer que tal sentimiento. Con mis labios, colmillos y mentón aún manchados de la sangre que succioné, le envié una sonrisa serena a ella.

—Puede irse ya, señorita~ —le dije sereno, en lo que cerré mis ojos negri-azules con total calma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Jill POV**__**]**_

Incrédula aún por lo que acababan de ver mis ojos… de ver como ese sujeto peli-negro había mordido el cuello de ese desgraciado, succionado su sangre… logré salir pocos segundos después de mi estado de shock, al ver como la muchacha temblorosa (y con sus ropas —al menos las no rasgadas— ya arregladas) salía corriendo de allí, perdiéndose al cruzar una esquina de la callejuela. Pero un sonido grueso y duro, como un… hueso rompiéndose… me hizo volver a mirar hacia donde el… vampiro, se encontraba.

El cuello del desgraciado era sujetado entre sus manos y cedió ante la presión que él había oprimido, tras haberlo torcido con su fuerza sobrehumana. Dejó caer el ya muerto cuerpo al suelo, mirando un segundo sus dedos… llenos de ese líquido escarlata, los cuales lamió tranquilamente como si de dulce miel se tratase… Mierda, aún pensaba en comida… pero… ya hasta ni sentía hambre luego de lo que acababa de ver. Para mi tranquilidad, el peli-negro (tras limpiar la sangre de sus labios, relamiéndolos) se marchó de allí (en la dirección contraria a la de la chica de antes).

Luego de ello, una repentina luz blanca llamó mi atención. El Cinematic record del ya muerto salía de su pecho, atravesándolo de forma sobrenatural y ascendiendo lentamente hacia el cielo. Di un ágil salto, tras desenfundar mi katana y le di un corte a la "cinta de película", provocando que ésta fuera finalmente recolectada, hasta que volví a aterrizar en otro tejado no muy lejano. Solté un suspiro pesado, pero aún sin enfundar mi katana.

—Al menos… ya sé cuál era la causa de todas esas muertes misteriosas —dije para mí misma, dispuesta a dirigirme ya ha alguna posada, para descansar.

Había mucho silencio… un terrible, incómodo… y sobre todo, sospechoso silencio… perfecto para definir la calma antes de la tormenta. Estuve a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando sentí algo enroscarse alrededor de mi cuello, mientras que otra cosa se abría su lugar y sujetaba mi cintura; ambos con notable brusquedad. Duré unos segundos forcejeando, hasta que mi codo impactó con algo. Escuché un leve quejido de dolor y el par de lo que parecían ser brazos que me sostenían, se aflojaron hasta liberar mi cuerpo. Lo cual aproveché para alejarme unos cuantos metros de un salto, sujetando con firmeza mi katana y al dirigir mi mirada hacia atrás, para poder apreciar a quién tenía pensado atacar… no pude creer lo que vi.

—_«Imposible…»_

—Buenas noches, preciosa~ —fue lo único que escuché decir a aquél mismo vampiro peli-negro y oji-azul, quien poseía sus manos en su espalda y una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 01, espero les haya gustado. Son libres de dejar sus opiniones, consejos, críticas constructivas y todo tipo de comentario ^^**_

_**Tan pronto vea al menos 3 "lindos y sensuales" reviews, subiré la continuación~**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	2. Persecución bajo la luz de la luna

_**¡KONNICHIWA, MINNA-SAN!**_

_**Arigato a todos los que leyendo el capítulo 1 y en especial a los que comentaron ("**__**darkstein647**__**", "**__**Ryoma Echizen - Prince**__**", "**__**Akashoujo948**__**" y "**__**Karenka Sutcliff Depp**__**"), espero el resto que lee esto se anime a favoritear, darle a follow o comentar, no sean tímidos :D**_

_**¡Aquí con el capítulo 2!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, algunos de los OC/s y las ideas planteadas… digo "algunos", ya que habrá otros OC/s propiedad de mi senpai del forito. Ejemplo: Piero Clawn es mi OC y Jill Sutcliff es la OC de mi Senpai del foro :3**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Algunos aspectos serían una "continuación" del final del anime (y del manga), como que aquí Ciel seguiría pequeño, pero con ya 14 años y además, sería demonio.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Cap. 02: **__**Persecución bajo la luz de la luna**__**.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[5 días antes…]**_

Ya era de mañana en Londres, así como en sus zonas cercanas, incluida la (algo alejada de la ciudad) imponente mansión Phantomhive. Sebastián ya había despertado a los demás sirvientes (es decir: Maylene, Baldroy, Finnian y Tanaka), así como a su joven amo… una vez vistió y arregló al último, así como de servirle el desayuno, se dirigió al ático de la mansión. Ya estando frente a la puerta, antes de abrirla, empezó a meditar qué palabras decirle al último sirviente cuya habitación era esa misma: el ático. No porque él o Ciel lo hubieran decidido, sino porque el mismo Piero lo había pedido una vez llegó a la mansión.

El demonio oji-rojo soltó un pesado suspiro, sabía lo infantil, caprichoso y un tanto malcriado que podría llegar a ser ese desquiciado vampiro, sobretodo al haberle negado ayer su petición para viajar a París… no es por no dejarlo y ya, sino porque aún no estaban seguros de que sus hábitos sanguinarios hubieran cambiado del todo, pero esa carita de desilusión que el Clawn había esbozado ayer, dejaba en claro que de verdad-verdad quería visitar su país de origen… ah, ¿que más daba? Luego se lo compensaría preparándole un pastelillo de fresas sangriento… lo último porque (sin que los demás lo notaran) agregaba pequeñas gotas de los suministros médicos de tal líquido carmesí, dentro de bolsitas plásticas, los cuales "pedía prestados" de los hospitales y solo tomaba lo necesario para que Piero saciara su sed de sangre, sin tener que recurrir a la "caza" para obtenerla.

El mayordomo-demonio tocó la puerta—. Piero-san… ¿estás despierto?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Silencio…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebastián volvió a tocar—. Vamos, Piero-san, lamento no haberte permitido ir a París, pero sabes que el Bocchan tiene más que suficientes razones para negarlo…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Otra vez… Silencio…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El demonio suspiró y pensó—. _«Debe seguir molesto por lo de ayer…»_

Por lo que sin más, al ver que no le respondía, Sebastián abrió la puerta y entró. Uy, a juzgar por el enorme bulto que se apreciaba debajo de las azuladas sábanas, en la cama al otro lado del ático, Piero continuaba dormido. Sebastián ladeó su cabeza negativamente, menudo vampiro tan holgazán. Sin más se acercó a la cama y con uno de sus enguantados dedos, pinchó suavemente una zona del bulto, donde debería estar la cabeza, ya que unos cabellitos negros sobresaliendo del borde de la sábana lo demostraban.

—Piero-san, ya es de día, despierta —pidió lo más suave y amable que pudo el mayordomo, con su sexy y aterciopelada voz. He de añadir que Piero era uno de los pocos vampiros resistentes a la luz solar, por lo que podía salir de día o noche, cuando se le antojara. Sebastián enarcó una ceja, al no recibir ningún "gruñido" o petición de "cinco minutos más" de parte del otro sirviente, como **SIEMPRE** que iba a despertarlo—. ¿Piero-san…?

Más intrigado que preocupado, el Michaelis apartó las sábanas y… su ceño se contrajo severamente enojado, incluso más que el de William cuando era acosado por Grell, al ver que el bulto debajo de las sábanas resulto ser un montón de cojines, mientras que encima de la almohada (haciendo de cabeza) yacía una sandía con una cómica peluca negra encima, y con una hilarante carita (que parecía guiñar un ojo y sacar la lengua) tallada en el centro de ella… el típico gesto burlesco del vampiro-payaso.

Apreció un papelito que sobresalía debajo de la almohada, al tomarlo y abrirlo, notó que era una carta con la letra de Piero en ella. Una vez leyó la carta, apretó levemente el papelito entre sus manos rabiosas, arrugándolo un poco pero sin hacerlo ilegible, en lo que susurró un: _«Maldito payaso sin vergüenza»_… Oh, esto no iba a ser nada grato para el Bocchan. Por lo que se dirigió a paso veloz al despacho de éste, se abstuvo de tocar para pedir permiso de entrada, al ser una situación de emergencia, por lo que solo abrió la puerta de madera de un empujón con sus manos.

Un Ciel sentadito en la silla frente a su escritorio, al otro lado del despacho, dio un leve respingo de sorpresa (soltando los papeles que leía en ese momento) por la entrada repentina de su mayordomo. Raro, muy raro, Sebastián SIEMPRE pedía permiso para entrar… pero el condecito se abstuvo de regañarlo esa vez, ya que la expresión del demonio mayor (entre enojo, alarma y más enojo) le dejaba en claro que algo grave había pasado y no había tiempo de esas formalidades.

—¡Bocchan! —Ay, si hasta la sexy voz de Sebastián sonaba alarmada y apresurada, eso no era usual en él.

—¿Sebastián? —Ciel frunció levemente su ceño, intrigado por ver al demonio mayor acercarse apresurado—. ¿Qué sucedió? —Sebastián únicamente le entregó la carta, a lo que el demonito más joven la sujetó intrigado y empezó a leerla. A medida que leía, el rostro del Phantomhive fue todo un delirio de expresiones cambiantes, llegando desde la curiosidad, hasta la incertidumbre y finalmente, un enojo tan o incluso mayor que el de su tía Frances cuando veía el peinadito de Sebastián—. Ese… ese… **¡ESE BASTARDO!**

Fue lo que vociferó lleno de ira Ciel, en lo que su ojito visible, y no cubierto por su parchecito, pasó del azul zafiro al rojo-violeta brillante demoníaco, al igual que su pupila se tornó vertical, en lo que se levantó de su silla de un salto y estampando la carta contra su escritorio. ¡Ese maldito vampiro sin vergüenza, payaso y pervertido lo había desobedecido! ¿Que qué decía la carta? Pues, decía lo siguiente… ehem-ehem:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«Saludos, a quien pueda interesar esto~_

_Aviso que me ausentaré de mis labores como mensajero de la mansión Phantomhive, ya que me tomaré unos pocos días de vacaciones para viajar a mi país natal… tuve que hacerlo sin despedirme, ya que un par de personas (__**aja, hablo de ustedes, Chibi-Bocchan y Pingüino-senpai~**__) seguro no me habrían permitido siquiera irme._

_No deben alarmarse, ya que no pienso hacer nada malo y además, me lleve unas cuantas de las reservas de sangre, para alimentarme durante mi estadía en París._

_¡Se les quiere mucho a todos por allá~! Cuídense, que Chibi-bocchan coma frutas y verduras, al igual que tome leche, para que crezca y ya no sea enano~_

_**Firma**__**: **__Piero Clawn~_

_**PD**__**: **__Compraré recuerdos para todos, cuando regrese de París. ¡Yaaaay~! ¡Comeré de nuevo mis amadas papas fritas~!»_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**¡Sebastián! **—Llamó un aún molesto Ciel, con tono autoritario—. **¡Empaca lo necesario y ten listo el carruaje lo más pronto posible!**

—¿Bocchan?

—**¡¿Qué "Bocchan" ni que nada?!** —Vociferó Ciel, en lo que posaba ambas manos sobre su escritorio—. **¡Apresúrate!**

—¿Pero puedo preguntar para qué?

—**¡Nos iremos a París hoy mismo!** —Exclamó el demonito menor, ya con su ojito recobrando su color azul normal—. **¡Tomaremos el primer barco que vaya hacia allá y traeremos a ese vampiro bastardo de vuelta!**

Sebastián se llevó una mano al pecho, haciendo una leve reverencia, diciendo su típico—. _"Yes, my lord" _—para luego retirarse del despacho y hacer lo que se le había indicado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Piero POV]**_

Tan pronto había calmado mi sed, con la sangre del infeliz que asesiné previamente, me dispuse a volver a la casa abandonada de mi familia y seguir practicando mi francés… cuando… un extraño brillo blanquecino a mis espaldas (y del cual me cercioré porque la calle se iluminó ligeramente) llamó mi atención, me detuve en seco y alcé mi mirada. Oh~ cuál no fue mi sorpresa al ver a una linda chica de clara piel, ojitos verdes-amarillentos y cabellera azulada saltar de un tejado, empuñando una katana en mano y cortando con ella una especie de "línea luminosa" en forma de cinta de película. Me tenía intrigado, así que decidí… ¡seguirla y jugar un rato con ella~! No, no me mal-entiendan, pervertidos y pervertidas, que no me refería a "_ese_" tipo de juego… ¡Ujum~!

Por lo que ágil y sigilosamente salté a un tejado cercano, ocultándome detrás de una de las chimeneas y evitar que ella se cerciorara de mi presencia, al estar en otro tejado al frente. Con el mismo sigilo, salté y me acerque detrás de ella, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y cintura… cuando algo llamó mi atención. El olor corporal de esa chica era ligeramente diferente, al de una persona normal, aunque me tenía intrigado… decidí ignorarlo, ya que no era algo importante. Ella al sentir mi agarre empezó a forcejear, desgraciadamente, no me esperaba recibir un codazo con la fuerza que ella impuso… ¡Ouch, eso sí que dolió! Por lo que mi agarre se debilitó, lo suficiente para que ella se liberara, alejándose de mí de un salto, empuñando su katana y girándose a encararme… la expresión de incredulidad de su rostro no tuvo precio~

—Buenas noches, preciosa~ —dije sonriendo relajadamente, con mis manos en mi espalda.

Vaya… en verdad que era preciosa la muchacha. Su piel blanca parecía resplandecer, al ser iluminada por la luz de la luna. Sus ojos verdes-amarillentos reflejaban cierto brillo sobrenatural y era… casi como ver a los ojos de la misma muerte… su cabellera de un inusual color azulado, iba atada en una linda coleta de caballo. Y su cuerpo… ¡Oh, dios, su cuerpo~! Era lindo, esbelto y sensual, cubierto por esas inusuales ropitas, pero bien formado, ya que seguro entrenaba mucho con esa katana que traía. Lo otro que pude notar, al momento en que la tenía cerca, es que era un poco alta. Al ver que ella seguía en cierto "shock" por verme (lo sé, soy tan sensual que las dejo a todas así la primera vez~), decidí romper el silencio y hablé de nuevo.

—Me llamo Piero Clawn, un vampiro francés con problemas para hablar tal idioma, a tu servicio~ —me presenté amablemente, dando una leve reverencia—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Samurai-chan~? —Ese apodo de último minuto se lo puse, por el arma que empuñaba.

—M-me llamo… Jill Sutcliff y… soy una Shinigami —se presentó ella, con cierta voz temblorosa, pero ya con su expresión tornándose seria. Fuuu~ ella no se veía tan linda seria, era más linda desconcertada, lo que me llegaba a preguntarme… si se vería aún más linda sonriendo~

—¿Sutcliff? —Repetí, enarcando una ceja. Sutcliff… Sutcliff… me sonaba familiar ese apellido, más no recordaba dónde lo escuché antes—. Uhm… Jill Sutcliff… y además, una Shinigami… ¡Lindo~! Aunque… —quité mis manos de mi espalda, para ponerlas frente a mi y juntar las yemas de mis dedos—. Creo que te seguiré diciendo Samurai-chan, ¡es más divertido~!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Jill POV]**_

Sentí una gota gorda resbalar por mi nuca, al escuchar las palabras del susodicho vampiro en frente de mí… su personalidad era tan rara como esa ridícula bufanda que traía… y además… ¿¡Cómo que Samurai-chan!? Aunque… ahora que podía apreciarlo un poco más de cerca, ese sentimiento de haberlo visto antes aumentó… pero… ¿por qué sería? De verdad, que no recordaba haberlo conocido antes, pero el sentimiento de que SÍ fue así no desaparecía de mí… pero… mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que el sujeto volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes, Samurai-chan? Es un arma muy, pero muy curiosa la que tienes aquí~ —me dijo todo sonriente, en lo que observaba fijamente y sujetaba mi katana entre sus manos.

**¡MOMENTO!**

**¿¡Sujetando mi kanata!?**

En efecto, al darle un vistazo veloz a mi mano y luego a él, confirmé que sí la tenía entre sus manos enguantadas.

**¿¡Cuándo diablos me la había quitado y sin que yo lo notara!?**

—¿P-pero… cuándo-…?

—¿Te quité la katana? —Acabó mi oración, al ver que mi voz temblaba por la incredulidad—. Tengo mis métodos, preciosa~ —me envió una sonrisa amable, en lo que volvió a centrar su mirada azul-eléctrico en mi arma, sujetándola con su mano derecha—. Está perfectamente balanceada… su hoja está completamente recta y maciza, aunque tenga éstas inscripciones raritas grabadas aquí… —dijo juguetón, en lo que acariciaba la hoja con su mano izquierda, añadiendo—. Una arma muy linda y sensual… ¡Tal como su dueña~!

Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse levemente, por el tono entre juguetón y… sensual con el que Piero había hablado, pero inmediatamente recuperé mi compostura—. **¡Devuélvemela, ahora mismo!**

Me arrojé hacia él, intentando recuperar la bendita Katana, pero el muy bastardo me esquivó dando un salto y posándose sin esfuerzo alguno sobre una chimenea cercana… además, el hambre y el cansancio que yo tenía en ese momento no eran de mucha ayuda… ¡Maldito seas, William amargado! ¡Si hubieras dejado que alguien me acompañara, ésta situación sería diferente!

—¡No lo haré! —Negó él, abrazándose cómicamente a mi katana, pero sin cortarse—. No… hasta que… ¡Me digas las palabras mágicas, Samurai-chan~!

—**¡¿QUÉ?!** —Exclamé molesta e incrédula, cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho—. **¿¡Qué palabras mágicas, ni que diablos!? **¡Y ya deja de decirme así, que me llamo Jill!

—¡Las palabras mágicas, daaaaah~! —Dijo haciendo un cómico movimiento con una mano, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del planeta—. Si tienes modales, deberías saber cuáles son.

Rodé mis ojos, fastidiada de la actitud infantil-caprichosa de éste sujeto, pero decidí unirme al juego para que me devolviera mi Death scythe—. Etoooo… ¿podrías devolverme mi katana, por favor?

—¡Meeeeeep! ¡Esas **NO** son las palabras mágicas, Samurai-chan!

Una enorme vena apareció a un costado de mi cabeza, a lo que le grité molesta—. **¿¡Entonces cuáles diablos son!?**

—Ehem-ehem… —el tosió falsamente, como aclarando su garganta y en lo que hacía girar mi katana en una mano, como si fuera un ventilador, recitó en un canturreo—. _«Oh, por favor, devuélvame mi katana, super-lindo y sensual Piero-sama~»_

—**¿¡Qué!?** ¡No pienso decir eso! —Grité indignada y con mi cara más roja que el cabello de mi hermano mayor, a lo que él me dijo alzándose de hombros que entonces me despidiera de mi katana, por lo que suspiré pesadamente y recité lo que el había dicho. Pero Piero, en un puchero, me reclamó que no servía si yo no sonreía—. _«Éste tipo… ¡me está sacando de quicio!» _Ok, ok… —tomé una gran bocanada de aire, para calmar mi ira creciente y, esbozando una sonrisa radiante (ni yo sabía si era falsa o no), dije—. Oh, por favor, devuélvame mi katana, super-lindo y sensual Piero-sama~

—¡Awwwwww~! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! —Exclamó todo feliz y perturbadoramente sonriente, en lo que un aura de brillitos lo rodeaba—. Samurai-chan se ve mu~ucho más hermosa sonriendo~

—Ehem… —tosí, sacándolo de su burbujita de felicidad, extendiendo uno de mis brazos con la palma abierta al frente—. Ahora… mi katana…

—Uuuuuuuhm… —duró unos segundos en silencio, sujetando mi katana ahora con ambas manos, dándose leves palmaditas con ella en su mentón (sin herirse) y con sus azulados ojos entrecerrados, como en una expresión pensativa, hasta que finalmente y sonriendo, exclamó—.** ¡NO QUIERO~!**

Y tan pronto como el muy desgraciado gritó esa última oración, luego de sacarme la lengua burlona e infantilmente, solo pude ver como salía huyendo cómicamente a saltos por los tejados del lugar, en lo que se reía a carcajadas fuertes y divertidas. Una vena peligrosamente grande palpitó por mi nuca, a la vez en que salía a perseguirlo y dando saltos también, gritándole un pocotón de groserías y que me devolviera la condenada katana de una vez.

—¡Que divertido es esto~! —Escuché que exclamaba animado, dando saltos a sorprendente rapidez, que incluso a mí me costaba igualar su ritmo, (por mi estado) en lo que su bufanda y guardapolvo de agitaban por la leve brisa que soplaba—. ¿No lo crees, Samurai-chan?

—**¡CÁLLATE Y DEVÚELVEME MI KATANA, COLMILLUDO BASTARDO!** —Grité fuertemente, importándome un comino si algún mortal me escuchaba o nos veía saltar de tejado en tejado. ¡Solo quería mi Katana, con un demonio!

—**¡SÍ! ¡ESE ES EL ESPÍRITU, SAMURAI-CHAN~! **—Le escuché gritarme entre más carcajadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Piero POV]**_

¡Ja, ja, ja, ja~! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Ésta persecución de parte de Jill (Samurai-chan) Sutcliff era muchísisisisimo más emocionante y divertida que cuando Sebastián (Pingüino-senpai) Michaelis me perseguía por todo Londres, para quitarme mi amada bufanda! (¡Malvado, Pingüino-demonio, malvado~!) Solo que para mi alivio, no era por mi bufandita ésta vez, sino para recuperar su linda y sensual katana… ¡pero no! ¡Ahora era mía, mía y solo mía, muajajajajaja~! Nah, mentira, sí tenía planeado devolvérsela… ¡Pero quería divertirme un ratito y jugar más con ella! Continuamos saltando por varios tejados, encima de parisianos que no parecían cerciorarse de nosotros, hasta que salímos de la zona "baja" de la ciudad y llegamos a la más… romántica de París. Aunque solo yo fui él que lo notó, ya que ella seguía centrando su mirada verde y asesina en mí… ¡Uy, sí, que mieeeeeedo~!

—Que… me la… devuelvas… hijo de tu… —pero me detuve, intrigado, al no escucharla acabar esa oración-insulto.

Al girarme, pude notarla desmayada en el último tejado que salté. Uy… ahora que recordaba las palabras de Pingüino-senpai, me había dicho que los Shinigamis aunque eran seres sobrenaturales… no podían evitar sucumbir al cansancio, o al hambre, o al sueño, cosa que por parte de los demonios o (en mi caso) vampiros no era ningún impedimento. Además, la desagradable-sangre que había tomado anteriormente, me había dado esas fuerzas para jugar a las "pilladas". Por lo que de un salto me devolví y coloqué de cuclillas junto a ella, (dejando la katana a un lado de mí).

Tuve que girarla para que quedara de espaldas al suelo (o mejor dicho, techo), ya que se había desmayado de cara a éste… una vez lo hice pude apreciar su rostro nuevamente y ésta vez, mucho más de cerca… su precioso rostro inconsciente, con sus ojos cerrados y adornados por esas pequeñas y femeninas pestañas, casi como si estuviera apaciblemente dormida. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, con sus labios levemente abiertos y respirando establemente, todo eso más la belleza que poseía, sin dudas me hicieron compararla con la Bella Durmiente. Ahora que lo notaba, traía puestas unas pequeñas gafas… si mal no recordaba, **TODOS** los Shinigamis eran más miopes que unos topos ciegos, por lo que **SIEMPRE** debían llevar puestas sus gafas.

—_«Irónico… resulta muy irónico que la tan temida "muerte"… ahora esté así de vulnerable~»_ —pensé para mi, en lo que pinchaba suavemente con uno de mis dedos una de sus mejillas, a la vez en que con mi otra mano apartaba un mechón azulado de su rostro.

No podía evitar preguntarme cómo se vería sin esas gafas puestas, por lo que cuidadosamente se las retiré y… Awwww~ en efecto, se veía aún más linda sin esas gafas puestas. Por lo que me alcé de hombros, guardando las gafas en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, improvisando una soga con una tira de mi guardapolvo para atar la katana y, finalmente, cargué a la Shinigami al estilo princesa. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento y… al escuchar cierto "rugido de león" provenir del vientre de ella (Awwww, tenía hambre~), solté una leve risita y nuevamente empecé a saltar de tejado en tejado, dirigiéndome a la casa abandonada de mi familia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, sé que piensen que Ciel y Sebby salieron poquito, pero más adelante tendrán más participación :D**_

_**Como siempre, ahora espero ver 4 reviews mínimo para la actualización, ya que 4 fueron los últimos que dejaron y sería justo (¿) Venga, no sean tímidos y dejen un lindo y sensual Review :D**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	3. La huésped… ¿Y el payaso? (Part I)

_**¡Bueeeenas! Gomen por no subir antes, estaba carente de tiempo u.u**_

_**¡Gracias a "**__**Ryoma Echizen - Prince**__**", "**__**Red'n'Yellow**__**", "**__**darkstein647**__**", "**__**Akashoujo948**__**" y "**__**Karenka Sutcliff Depp**__**" por sus lindos y sensuales Reviews! Que los demás sigan su ejemplo, mis amores (¿?) ewe Aquí les dejo la actualización.**_

_**Ah~ ¿olvide mencionar que agregaré igual mi adorado Sebastián x Maylene (Mei Rin)? Bueno, que más da, disfrútenlo~ owo**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, algunos de los OC/s y las ideas planteadas… digo "algunos", ya que habrá otros OC/s propiedad de mi senpai del forito :3 **__Ejemplo: Piero Clawn es mi OC y Jill Sutcliff es la OC de mi Senpai del foro :3_

_**Advertencia**__**: Algunos aspectos serían una "continuación" del final del al anime (y del manga), como que aquí Ciel seguiría pequeño, pero con ya 14 años y además, sería demonio.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Cap. 03: **__**La huésped… ¿Y el payaso?**_

_**(Parte 01)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[4 días antes…]**_

Sebastián ya había empacado todo lo necesario para la partida de su joven amo y él a París, pero debido a un clima poco prometedor, amenazando con fuerte lluvia y por tanto: impedimento para que las embarcaciones zarparan… tuvieron que resignarse a pasar esa noche en la mansión y proseguir con el plan de ir a París mañana en la mañana. Aunque claramente las preguntas de parte de Maylene, Bard y Finnian, así como explicaciones de parte de Sebastián, (sobre la ausencia de cierto vampirito-payasito-mensajero en la mansión) no pudieron faltar. Por lo que en lo que el mayordomo iba arreglando el carruaje, les tendió la carta donde Piero explicaba su "fuga temporal" a sus compañeros y joven señor.

—**¿¡Que Piero quéeeeee!?** —Fue la pregunta unísona exclamada por el trío de sirvientes, boquiabiertos tras leer la carta de su más reciente compañero-sirviente.

—Jo jo jo~ —fue todo lo que dijo un Chibi Tanaka, sentadito cómicamente sobre el lomo de uno de los caballos.

—Así es —afirmó Sebastián, en lo que sujetaba amablemente al ancianito chibi y lo colocaba nuevamente en el suelo, a lo que el ancianito dijo un: _«Joooo…» _de decepción. Para luego cruzarse de brazos, adquiriendo un semblante severo, no por ningún desastre causado por los los sirvientes (todavía), sino por la bendita cartita esa—. Ese irresponsable se escapó por la noche y ya está en camino a París… o puede que incluso ya haya llegado.

—Pero, ¿por qué Piero-san haría tal cosa? —Preguntó con inocencia Maylene, llevándose una mano al mentón y notándose un poco preocupada.

_«Pues porque ese bastardo no recibió autorización, ni del Bocchan ni mía, para irse a su tierra natal. Por lo que se fugó a determinada hora de la noche, con una maleta con las pocas pertenencias que tiene, dándose el auto-derecho para irse… me siento un completo idiota por no habérseme ocurrido que haría una cosa como esa, sin haberlo precavido… y lo peor de todo el asunto… ¡Es que se llevó esa __**MALDITA**__ y ridícula bufanda!»_

Eso era lo que surcaba por la mente del demonio-mayordomo, entre otros pensamientos que podríamos describir con imágenes de serpientes, sabandijas, alacranes, sapos, gatitos (aunque estos nada tienen que ver con su enojo~), y unos cuantos símbolos como: **#$%&**. Claro que no podía decirselos ni a su amada Maylene, ni a los demás, de esa forma tan "atrevida" y que reservaba solo para su mente, al ser un mayordomo sería una osadía hablar con tales palabras, por lo que tomó aire (calmando su ira interna), dejándolo salir en un largo suspiro y finalmente, habló.

—Lo más probable es que deseara realizar sus "_espectáculos_" de payaso en su ciudad natal —fue todo lo que dijo el peli-negro, esbozándose una media sonrisa que le dio ciertos nervios a sus compañeros, menos a la mucama, la cual ya hace tiempo que le había perdido el "miedo" al mayordomo… desde que se volvieron pareja—. Pero en fin… confío en que cuidarán bien de la mansión en mi ausencia.

—¡Señor, sí, señor~! —Exclamaron los tres sirvientes, llevándose una mano a la frente cada uno y como si de militares se tratasen.

—Jo jo jo~ —dijo igualmente Chibi Tanaka, sujetando su tacita con una manita y con la otra imitando la pose de los otros tres.

—Muy bien, debo ir a preparar en mis maletas lo que llevaré en el viaje, los veo más tarde.

Y dicho esto, el mayordomo regresó al interior de la mansión. Aunque bien no necesitara cosas como un humano normal, debía llevar una que otra camisa, pantalón y cosas así, nunca se sabía si debiera disfrazarse o algo. Una vez el cuartero de sirvientes se quedaron a solas, Bard y Finnian miraron fijamente a Maylene, casi expectantes, a lo que la (nerviosa) mucama preguntó qué sucedía. Ellos le preguntaron que si no pensaba pedirle a su superior que le dejara acompañarlos a él y al Bocchan para ir a París, cosa que desconcertó y sonrojó un poco a la pelirroja.

—¡¿Pero qué dicen, chicos?! Solo soy una mucama y… no podría atreverme a pedir tal cosa.

—¡Pero, mujer! ¡Finalmente Sebastián y tú tienen una relación plena! —Hablaba Bard, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella y agitándola levemente—. ¿Piensas permitir que se aleje no-sé-cuánto tiempo de ti, por una locura de Piero o una orden del Bocchan?

—E-etoooo, y-yo… —Maylene estaba sorprendida por esas palabras, era cierto… ya hace varios meses atrás (unos días antes de "reclutar" a Piero a la servidumbre Phantomhive) que ella y el hermoso mayordomo habían dado a conocer su relación más allá de lo laboral, cosa que le había alegrado a sus compañeros e incluso (secretamente) a Ciel, aunque intentó replicar.

—¡No, Maylene! —Ahora habló Finnian, igual de decidido que el chef a hacerla aceptar—. No debes sentir dudas, ni temores. Si Sebastián-san te ama, (cosa que **ES** así~) no debería negarte esa petición, ni el Bocchan tampoco.

Bard señaló al jardinerito y luego ha sí mismo, sonriendo con decisión—. ¡Cierto, cierto~! Tú tranquila, yo nervioso. Con Finnian, Tanaka y conmigo será suficiente para sobreguardar la mansión; durante la ausencia del Bocchan, de ti y de Sebastián~

La mucama dudó unos segundos, pero al escuchar a Tanaka decir un amable: «¡Jo jo jooooo~!», no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir—. ¡S-sí! Gracias, muchachos. ¡Eso haré~! —y dicho esto, valientemente y a paso veloz la mucama se dirigió hacia el interior de la mansión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Jill POV]**_

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, los cuales fueron acostumbrándose lentamente a la iluminación del lugar. Comprobé que estaba dentro de un cuarto de contextura algo extensa, de paredes pintadas de un suave color crema, suelo café y sin mucho en especial, de hecho… los pocos muebles que habían en el cuarto (un tocador, un armario alto y una mesita) estaban cubiertos de polvo y poseían un color ceniciento adornándolos totalmente; parecía que no había sido limpiados hace años.

Me hallaba en el único mueble limpió allí, una cama de sábanas celestes y que cubrían mi cuerpo, que además poseía cuatro pilares en cada esquina, un techo y unas gruesas (e igualmente desempolvadas) cortinas de un tono rojo tan intenso, que hasta parecían alfombras en ves de cortinas. Tan pronto recorrí el lugar con mi mirada, logré ver mi preciada katana reposando en una esquina cercana al armario, ya guardada en su funda. Inmediatamente me re-incorporé en la cama, levantándome de un salto y dirigiéndome a sujetar mi Death scythe.

Ahora… ya con mi preciada arma recuperada, poco a poco mil y un preguntas se fueron agolpando en mi mente. ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Cómo había terminado allí? ¿Qué había sucedido ayer? ¿Dónde estaban mis gafas? (Pues no las traía puestas) Y la cereza del pastel…

—¿Dónde estará ese bastardo colmilludo? —Aja, me refería al tal Piero Clawn, o cómo fuera que se llamara el condenado—. Más le vale no haberme hecho nada mientras me quedé inconsciente, o si no lo voy a-…

Pero no pude buscar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas y tampoco acabar mi última amenaza… ya que el desconcertante sonido de pasos acercarse a la habitación, me hizo dar un respingo y buscar velozmente con mi verdosa-amarillenta mirada un lugar donde ocultarme, hasta que la centré en la cama de cortinas-cual-alfombras… no perdí tiempo, dichas cortinas se corrieron y terminé ocultándome velozmente en el lugar escogido, justo cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó en el lugar…

Hizo acto de presencia el ya conocido paliducho peli-negro y oji-azul entrando, solo que ahora iba sin su guardapolvo negro, pero conservaba la (ridícula) bufanda, dejando al descubierto su atuendo de camisa blanca con rayas negras (cual bastón monocromático de dulce) y mangas largas, que sobresalían de un chalequillo azul oscuro, junto con pantalones negros y zapatos casuales cafés, al igual que sus guantes blancos. Iba cargando entre sus manos una pequeña bandeja de madera, sobre la que reposaba una cubierta/tapa redonda, tal vez ocultando algunos alimentos y…

**¡MOMENTO!**

**¿¡El muy bastardo traía puestas mis gafas!?**

Con un demonio…

¡Sí, las traía puestas en su paliducho rostro!

**¡Colmilludo sinvergüenza chupa-sangre y secuestrador además!**

—¡Buenos días, Samurai-chaaaaan~! —Le escuché canturrear, apenas entró al cuarto y aún llamándome por ese molesto apodo—. Te traje el… ¿Desayuno?

Pero no acabó su aviso, al notar un par de cosillas importantes y diferentes desde su entrada allí. Primero: mi katana no estaba en el sitio que la dejó. Segundo: no me apreciaba en la cama. Tercero: lo anterior se debía a las gruesas cortinas abiertas y que cubrían el interior de la cama. Sonrió, en lo que los pasos que daba se acercaban hacia la cama, deteniéndose frente a ésta, he de señalar que sujetando la bandeja solo con su mano derecha y la… apartó de un tirón veloz… entonces…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Piero POV]**_

Ah~ que felicidad sentía en esa mañana. Luego de tanto tiempo y de hace poco volver a mi "ex-hogar, dulce, ex-hogar"… ¡Tenía una invitada~! Y nada más ni nada menos que una linda y sensual Shinigami… Sí, sí, cuando la «secuestré» estaba inconsciente… pero era lo mismo para mí, inconsciente o no: era mi invitada e iba a atenderla apropiadamente~ Ayer la había dejado dormir en la cama de la habitación de mi (hace siglos difunta) hermanita menor, mientras yo descansaba en mi respectiva y empolvada, pero cómoda ex-habitación propia.

A la mañana siguiente, madrugué (cosa que admito que es una hazaña que haga, pero es que necesito mis reparadores sueños de belleza~), para prepararle a la Shinigami un lindo y sensual desayuno (como ella~) un tanto… improvisado. Pero ese no era el caso importante, sino el hecho de que entré a la habitación que le asigné y… Primero: su katana no estaba en el lugar donde la dejé. Segundo: no podía ver a la invitada dormir en la cama. Tercero: lo anterior era porque las cortinas estaban abiertas, impidiéndome la visión del interior de la cama.

Tan pronto me acerqué, sujetando la bandeja con el desayuno en una de mis manos, sonriendo dije—. Uy, la Bella durmiente ya despertó. Vamos, linda, sal de allí, que te preparé el desayuno~

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No recibí respuesta.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A lo que me alcé de hombros, llevando mi mano disponible hasta las rojizas cortinas y una vez las sujeté… las corrí de un tirón… esperando encontrar a mi invitada apuntándome con su katana sobre la cama, pero… no estaba allí. Pocos segundos después y para mi sorpresa, un sonido fuerte de un par de puertas viejas abriéndose de golpe (presumiblemente las del viejo armario del lugar) se escuchó a mis espaldas, a la vez en que sentí la frialdad de la hoja de la conocida katana rozar mi garganta y… awww~ era Samurai-chan, que me tendió una trampa al esconderse en el armario y ahora me amenazaba con cortarme el cuello si imponía resistencia, ¿no era un encanto de mujer~?

—¡Quieto! —Escuché que me gritaba, con tono decidido.

—Vaya, con que a la niña le gusta rudo, ¿eh~? —Dije muy confiado y en un tono que además de burlón, me hizo sonar hasta cierto punto: seductor.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —Me gritó, presionando más la katana en mi garganta pero sin cortarme, quizás solo quería hacerme sentir miedo o algo por el estilo…** ¡IN-GE-NUA~!**

—Yo que tú tendría más cuidado con eso, Samurai-chan… —le dije sin inmutarme, en lo que giraba ligeramente mi cabeza para verla. Un ligero rubor apareció en su lindo rostro, ya que el mío estaba a pocos centímetros y sonreí de medio lado—. Una chica tan linda, no debería empuñar un arma tan peligrosa~

—¡C-cállate, bastardo! —Intentando no sonrojarse más, frunció su ceño y de un ciertamente agresivo empujón, me tiró de cara a la cama, aún manteniendo su katana contra mi cuello (y de milagro yo no solté la bandeja, aún sosteniéndola en la respectiva mano)—. ¡Y entrégame de una vez mis gafas!

—Ujujui, Samurai-chan, ¿manteniéndome en ésta pose y estando encima de mí-…? —Con un poco de esfuerzo (por la fuerza con la que Jill me aprisionaba de cara al colchón) pude alzar y girar mi cabeza levemente, para encararla (efectivamente, con sus gafitas aún adornando mi sexy rostro)—. ¿-… segura que no quieres que te entregue "otra" cosilla~?

Resultado de esa "lógica" teoría mía: una Jill con sus ojitos verdes abiertos de par en par, con su linda y sensual carita totalmente roja, semejable a un tomate maduro, o ha la sangre fresca y pura que hace mucho yo no bebía; además de que se distrajo tanto por ese comentario… que pude sentir como su presión en mi garganta con su katana se aflojó. Entrecerré mis ojos, sonriendo y de un veloz movimiento (que ella no pudo evitar por su distracción), arrojé la bandeja unos metros hacia arriba, a la vez en que sujeté tanto la muñeca con la que agarraba la katana como la libre, haciendo uso de mi mano disponible (la izquierda), tirando de ella y haciendo que ambos giraramos en la cama.

Ahora los papeles cambiaron, siendo yo quien estaba encima de ella (sentado en su cinturita~) y quien le aprisionaba contra la cama, quedando ella de espaldas a ésta. Ah~ la expresión de desconcierto que tenía, mirándome con sus ojos más abiertos y aún más roja que antes, no tuvo precio alguno. Sonreí, a la vez en que sin soltar sus muñecas con mi mano izquierda, extendí mi brazo derecho con la palma abierta y (con algo de suerte, ligada a mis cálculos) atrapé la bandeja del desayuno que caía en picada. Oh, sí, no había perdido mi toque e incluso ver a Pingüino-senpai atrapar todo lo que Maylene arrojaba al aire al tropezarse (ya fueran cajas o platos) me había ayudado, ¡yay~!

—¿Ya quieres desayunar, linda~? —Pregunté, sonriendo entre amable y burlón, por sentir como ella forcejeaba para liberar sus muñecas de mi agarre izquierdo. Coloqué cuidadosamente la bandeja a un lado nuestro, sobre la cama, dispuesto a retirar la cubierta plateada que ocultaba el desayuno que preparé.

—¡¿Desayunar?! **¡¿DESAYUNAR?!** —De no ser consciente de que era Shinigami, y que sus ojos por tanto eran verdes-amarillentos, hubiera jurado que despidieron un brillo carmesí, semejable al de mi Pingüino-senpai cuando se enojaba mucho—. ¡Lo que quiero es asesinarte, bastar-…! **¡HUM!**

No la dejé acabar ese muy seguro insulto, ya que cuando retiré la tapa/cubierta de la bandejita y descubrí el (improvisado) desayuno, (que constaba de un platito de papas fritas, un platito de fresas -como postre- y un "intento" de los famosos "Panes de curry" de mi Pingüino-senpai… el cual no me quedó ta~an mal, solo quedó más o menos quemado que uno de los alimentos que pirotécnico-san -aja, hablo de Baldroy- me obligaba a comer en la mansión), sujeté el "carbón de curry" y se lo metí de lleno a su linda y sensual boquita, callándola. Sí, todo lo preparé yo. ¿Que si preparé las papas contándolas de una a una, con un cuchillo? Nop~ Lo resumiré con las siguientes palabras: ¡Una bazuca, con mu~uchas papas encima y una raqueta, siendo sujetada por mí! Usen su imaginación para unir todo eso~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[Jill POV]**_

Solté un gruñido ahogado, a causa de la "cosa" negra que Piero me había metido en la boca. No pude evitar darle una mordida a la cubierta… tragando y… ¡Oh, por amor de-…! ¿¡Pero qué clase de veneno me había dado a probar éste bastardo!? ¿¡Ese tono de quemado era natural!? Y encima… ¿¡Qué diablos era eso!? Sospechaba que era un pan, por la forma redondeada-ovalada, pero por el sabor y textura "crujiente", no estaba segura.

Encima no podía usar una de mis manos para sacarlo de mi boca, ya que mis muñecas eran aprisionadas por ese paliducho condenado y que además… ¡Aún no se quitaba mis gafas! Tuve que cerrar mis ojos, para impedir que unas lágrimas escaparan de estos. No, no por miedo a causa del peli-negro ni nada de eso… ¡Sino por el condenado "pan" o lo que fuera! ¡Estaba tan quemado que era un suplicio probarlo y…!

—¿Hum? —Una vez el mal sabor de la cubierta quemada desapareció, siendo reemplazado ahora por un sabor más suave, abrí mis levemente humedecidos ojos, con sorpresa. Al saborear una sustancia algo líquida y para mi sorpresa, con un sabor bastante…—. «Delicioso…»

Pensé, tragandome lo que sea que fuera el líquido y a la vez en que Piero retiró unos momentos el pan de mi boca. La sonrisa que tenía ya no era burlona, era más bien… amable. Encima y (aunque odiara admitirlo), con sus ojos cerrados, se veía ciertamente tierno. Tras oírle preguntarme qué me parecía el sabor del alimento (al parecer llamado "Pan de curry", por palabras suyas), no pude evitar apartar mi mirada, con mis ojos cerrados y actuando orgullosa. ¿Que si me gusto? Pues… sin contar el inicial sabor quemado, mentiría si dijera que no me gusto al final. ¿Que si iba a admitirlo abiertamente? ¡Pues claro que NO! Aún sin verle directamente a la cara, (más que de reojo) me limité a hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—No… está tan mal —solté, queriendo oírme tajante, pues (luego de todo por lo que me hizo pasar) no le daría el gusto total al Clawn.

—Mentira~ —Dijo él, riéndose a carcajadas. Dios… ¿¡Es que **SIEMPRE **tenía que reírse de esa forma desquiciada!? Una vez dejó de reír, pero sin perder esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro, añadió—. Aunque puede que la parte quemada no supiera bien, lo admito ya que es mi primera vez cocinando esto-… —miró unos segundos el pan que sostenía con su mano derecha, con cierta ironía, para luego verme nuevamente—. ¡…- El curry del interior seguro te encantó~!

El escuchar que mi vientre (traicionándome) soltó un rugido de ruego, su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta que se vieron sus pequeños colmillos, en actitud triunfante. Chasqueé mi lengua, rodando mis ojos con fastidio, al verme descubierta. Cuando le escuché preguntarme sí yo quería comer sola… o que él me diera toda la comida (cosa que dependería de si soltaba o no mi katana), le respondí secamente que prefería comer por mi misma.

Él se alzó de hombros, aceptando mi decisión, pero preguntando antes de quitarse—. ¿Palabras mágicas~?

—**¡NO DIRÉ "**_**ESO**_**" DE NUEVO!**

—Fu fu fu, aguafiestas~ —soltando un bufido y contrayendo sus cejas, me miró fijamente… entrecerró sus ojos, acercando su rostro a uno de mis oídos—. Entonces… si te niegas a decirlas… yo… cobraré el precio~

Lo escuché ronronear eso directamente en mi oído; provocando que un escalofrío se aventurara por toda mi columna vertebral e hiciera que mi cuerpo se tensara inmediatamente. De reojo, pude verlo sonreír ante esto, a la vez en que añadió, aún en susurros.

—Tengo hambre… como recordarás, ayer me vi obligado a alimentarme de "aquél" porque no tenía más de mis "suministros"… pero… —a medida que hablaba, pude sentir como acercó sus labios a mi cuello, lamiéndolo levemente, haciéndome dar un respingo y sonrojarme más—. Hace ya un tiempo que tengo la duda acerca del sabor de la sangre de los Shinigamis… y teniéndote aquí, a merced mía… ¿no sería interesante descubrirlo~?

—Atrévete… y te juro que-…

—Shhhhh~ —llevó uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha hasta mis labios, (ya que colocó el pan de curry en su plato, sobre la bandeja), callándome y recuperando su sonrisa traviesa, añadió—. ¿De verdad me creíste capaz de ello? ¿De morder a mi propia invitada~? —Ahora dirigió esa misma mano a su rostro, sujetando suavemente mis gafas y volviéndolas a colocar sobre mi nariz, empujándolas suavemente con uno de sus enguantados dedos, hasta acomodarlas frente a mis ojos—. Que mala eres, Samurai-chan~

Para mi sorpresa, no solo soltó mis muñecas (aún consciente de que sujetaba mi katana todavía), sino que se retiró de encima mío, para sentarse en un borde de la cama y mirándome atentamente, conservando esa sonrisa traviesa pero calmada. Yo poco a poco fui sentándome en la cama, viéndolo con desconfianza, sin soltar mi katana pero sin intenciones de atacarlo a menos que le viera hacer algo raro. No fue sino hasta pocos segundos después que se levantó, estirándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, tengo otros asuntos que atender, termina tu desayuno y avísame cuando lo hagas —le oía decir todo relajado, en lo que abría la puerta del cuarto, pero antes de salir, añadió girándose a verme—. Si no tienes ninguno de tus "asuntos laborales" pendientes, eres libre de recorrer ésta mansión, pues eres mi invitada… Buen provecho, Samurai-chan~

Una vez dijo eso último, atravesó la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo. Estuve estática mirando unos segundos hacia la puerta, pensando profundamente (e inconscientemente empezando a comer los alimentos de la bandeja, iniciando por el pan de curry)… aún con lo que había visto ayer y esa actitud sanguinaria (o bipolar) de Piero, no parecía un vampiro que atacara sin razón. La de ayer lo hizo en parte para alimentarse y para salvar a aquella chica.

Pero… quedaba intacta mi sospecha de que también fuera Piero el culpable de las muertes de tantos mortales en París, aunque… otra parte de mí y sin saber por qué esperaba estar equivocada en esa ocasión. Si Piero (suponiendo que fuera el asesino) continuaba causando esas muertes inusuales, los del departamento Shinigami o el mismo William-senpai podrían verse en la obligación de… encargarse del causante del desequilibrio de las muertes… es decir: **EXTERMINAR**.

Negué con violencia, intentando sacar todas esas angustias de mi mente, una vez acabé mi desayuno y ya sintiéndome revitalizada por ello, me levanté. Guardé mi katana en su funda, para sujetar la bandeja de madera y salir de la habitación. Buscando al susodicho vampiro para avisarle que ya había acabado… y en parte agradecerle por prepararme el desayuno, por más orgullosa que fuera, sabía cuándo mostrar mi gratitud si me hacían algún gesto… a mi manera, claro está.

A medida que caminaba por los pasillos, les daba unas cuantas miradas a los cuadros que colgaban por las paredes, aunque estaban igual cubiertos de polvo, eran suficientemente visibles las imágenes. Un cuadro en específico llamó mi atención… era pequeño a comparación de los demás, pero era el que mejor se veía e incluso parecía haber sido limpiado recientemente…

En la imagen pude reconocer a Piero un tanto más joven (y no tan paliducho como ahora), vestía ropas algo más "finas" de tonos oscuros, mientras que estaba recostado debajo de un árbol y reía de forma serena, casi dulce. Entre sus brazos, cargaba a una pequeña niña menudita, de ojos azules eléctricos (iguales a los de Piero) y cabellera rubia, atada en una coleta de caballo, llevaba un lindo vestido escarlata e igual de fino. Ella se reía también, en lo que rodeaba el cuello del mayor con sus pequeños brazos. ¿Se trataría de su hermana o algo así? Era extraño… nuevamente, esa sensación de conocer no solo a Piero, sino a la niña del cuadro, se hizo presente en mi pecho. Casi… como nostalgia… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía esto?

—Dios… —susurré para mi misma, en un suspiro pesado. Decidí no darle más vuelta al asunto, continuando mi búsqueda del Piero real y actual, pero al cruzar por un pasillo… una perturbadora cosa blanca y en parte colorida me desconcertó—. **¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOOOOOS?!**

Fue lo que grité y que estoy seguro que se escucho no solo por toda la mansión, sino por todo París e incluso toda Francia y sus alrededores. El cual preferí a causa de la… la… cosa… que había frente a mí, esa cosa era nada más y nada menos que…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡LOS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MUAJA-…! *Le arrojan un zapato a la cara* ¡KYAAAAA! X.X Bueh, bueh, no se enojen, solo déjenme (ahora) 5 Reviews, si quieren saber qué vio Jill ewe**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	4. La huésped… ¿Y el payaso? (Part II)

_**¡Buenaaaaas! Espero que alguien siga por allí y se encuentren bien nwn**_

_**-**__**Primero**__**: Lamento en verdad la tardanza TwT Es que debía estudiar… y aun debo u.u pero tomé ratitos de descanso de leer tanto ejercicio para escribirlo de a poco y me tome unos minutos para subirlo nwn**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**__**Segundo**__**: Disfruten el capítulo, tengo un regalito para los y las fans del SebastiánxMaylene, incluyéndome~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**__**Tercero**__**: ¡VIVAN EL HELADO Y LA MOSTAZA~! (?) X3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**__**Cuarto**__**: Ah sí, gracias a "**__Red'n'Yellow __**", "**__Akashoujo948__**", "**__darkstein647__**", "**__Ryoma Echizen - Prince__**" y "**__Karenka Sutcliff Depp__**" por comentar y seguir el Fic, además de por dejar sus lindos y sensuales reviews xD**_ _**Igualmente a "**__Ammy-1497__**" por haberle dado a "Follow" al fic, espero puedas dejar un review igualmente x3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, algunos de los OC/s y las ideas planteadas… digo "algunos", ya que habrá otros OC/s propiedad de mi senpai del forito :3 Ejemplo: Piero Clawn es mi OC y Jill Sutcliff es la OC de mi Senpai del foro :3**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Algunos aspectos serían una "continuación" del final del al anime (y del manga), como que aquí Ciel seguiría pequeño, pero con ya 14 años y además, sería demonio. Algunos Spoilers del anime/manga, pero no taaaan explícitos.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Cap. 04: **__**La huésped… ¿Y el payaso?**_

_**(Parte 02)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[3 días antes…]**_

La noche se cernía sobre el imponente océano azulado, con sus estrellas resplandeciendo traviesa y gentilmente sobre el lecho nocturno, acompañando a la grande y plateada luna. La luz de la última era la que se colaba en la ventanita redonda, en una esquina del cuarto y brindándole más que suficiente claridad al lugar. Todo estaba en un silencio… total y absoluto silencio, el cual hacía armonía con la brisa fría y el aroma del agua marina que se colaba igual por la ventana. Hasta que…

—Maylene… —llamó un pensativo Sebastián, rompiendo el rato de (no incómodo en sí) silencio, mirando fijamente a la mucama sentada frente a él.

—¿S-sí? —Preguntó con timidez, pero no asustada la mujer de cabellos rojos-vino, sin sus enormes anteojos puestos, por lo que sus ojos cafés estaban al descubierto.

—No estás incómoda por esto de que ambos debamos dormir en la misma cama… —dijo eso último con tono neutral y un tanto serio, añadiendo—. ¿Cierto?

—E-e-ettoooo… —las mejillas de la aún más apenada mujer, de 22 años de edad, se tiñeron de carmín suave y por los nervios miró a otro lado, no contestando al acto… pero luego de otro ratito de silencio, respondió con una leve sonrisita dulce—. N-no, está bien, n-no me molesta.

Ambos sirvientes estaban sentados en la misma cama, al lado del otro y con algunos metros de respetuosa distancia, acompañados a su derecha por una mesita de noche pequeña, pegada a la pared. Era de blancas sábana, de un tono más brillante a comparación de las paredes, de un tono más oscuro más no sucio. Ya se encontraban en su cuarto compartido, en un barco que se dirigía hacia París, Ciel estaba en un cuarto distinto y no muy lejos de allí (ya habiendo sido acostado por su mayordomo antes)… Y si se preguntan por qué diablos el endemoniado mayordomo y la pequeña mucama mortal estaban en la misma habitación, es por algunos factores:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_1) Era la única alcoba (o en éste caso: camarote) que quedaba y debían compartirla, resignados. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_2) De cierta manera, YA eran una pareja plena y daría igual que estuvieran en el mismo cuarto (o incluso en la misma cama), pero aunque Sebastián fuera un demonio, era respetuoso con la privacidad de su pareja, (aún con todo, seguía siendo un mayordomo y un caballero~), pero en éste caso no podía hacer nada._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Traían puestas sus ropas de dormir, Sebastián una camisa blanca y holgada junto a un pantalón negro y suave, ambos de algodón; mientras que Maylene su linda batita de dormir blanca, en ese momento su cabello rojo-vino estaba suelto y caía libremente por su espalda, (se habían puesto tales ropas en distinto momento, en lo que uno esperaba afuera del camarote a que el otro se cambiara). Las manos del hombre estaban despojadas de sus guantes de seda blancos, (los cuales reposaban en la mesita de noche, perfectamente doblados y junto a los -ridículamente grandes- anteojos de la muchacha), por lo que las uñas negras y que representaban a todos los de su especie estaban al descubierto, al igual que el sello del contrato que mantenía con su joven amo-demonio.

El demonio-mayordomo ya no debía molestarse en ocultárselo a la mucama, como a los demás miembros de la servidumbre Phantom, pues hace apróximadamente un año atrás que Ciel y él les habían revelado a los demás no solo que Sebastián era un demonio, o que el condecito tenía un contrato con él, sino también el hecho de que el último había renacido en Demonio y sin entrar en demasiados detalles acerca de cómo ocurrió*(1), (por saber que su superior era un demonio, a los sirvientes no les cayó tan fuerte la sorpresa de que -el escapado- Piero era un vampiro). Al ver el sello del pacto y tratando de romper nuevamente el silencio (no incómodo, pero algo sofocante) que inundó el lugar, así como por su curiosidad por el mundo sobrenatural y hacia su mismo acompañante, la muchacha habló.

—Ettooo… Sebastián-san…

—Maylene… ya te lo he mencionado… —le interrumpió no por descortesía, sino para recordarle algo y decírselo con tono de reproche, más no enojado ni nada—. Ya somos pareja… así que cuando estemos solos puedes dirigirte a mí por mi nombre o tu-tearme, sin hacer uso del «San»… —al decir eso último le envió una sonrisa leve, pero amable, añadiendo—. Y dime~

—S-sí, Sebastián… —La rojita asintió, en lo que continuó con su pregunta—. Pues… el sello de tu mano izquierda… es el del contrato que tienes con el Bocchan, ¿cierto? —Aunque ya sabía lo principal del secreto de su joven señor y su superior, hace tiempo que ella quería saber más de los detalles "técnicos" del nombrado contrato que tenían ellos.

El mayordomo enarcó una ceja, ya que pudo reconocer un cierto tono de emoción-curiosa en la voz de la muchacha, por lo que ahora sonriendo de su forma usual, asintió.

—En efecto… hace ya cuatro años que lo tengo plasmado aquí…- —en lo que narraba eso, extendía su brazo al frente de la chica, mostrándole el símbolo del pentágono negro y demoníaco, hasta incluso con sus ojos adquiriendo su color rojo-violeta intenso original—. -… así como desde que tengo el contrato con el Bocchan. Aunque por varios sucesos, tuve que volver a plasmarlo…

Su semblante se tornó serio, así como también pensativo, nostálgico y un tanto rencoroso… al recordar que por perder su brazo un año atrás, (a causa de un enloquecido ángel de nombre Ash y del cual se encargó de despedazar por completo), luego de éste regenerarse, había tenido que volver a plasmar el símbolo en su mano. Al Maylene preguntarle, en total inocencia, por qué había tenido que hacer tal cosa… el semblante del peli-negro se ensombreció, a lo que la chica apenada se disculpó, por pensar que había preguntado algo indebido o que traía malos recuerdos a su superior. Sebastián llevó una de sus descubiertas manos a la cabeza rojita de May, agitándole leve y (raramente en él) cariñosamente sus cabellos, sonrojando a la dueña de estos.

—No hay porque disculparse… ahora… —sonriendo de esa forma tan propia de él, (la cual Maylene a veces no sabía diferenciar entre seductora, traviesa o pervertida), Sebastián llevó esa misma mano a la cadera delicada de ella, atrayéndola a su propio cuerpo y sonrojándola como un tomate—. ¿Te parece que aprovechemos "apropiadamente" nuestra habitación~?

El sonrojo de Maylene simplemente aumentó violentamente, más no pudo responder… pues Sebastián selló sus labios con los de ella, en un beso inicialmente tranquilo pero que tornó a volverse más y más apasionado, a medida que la chica correspondía y tras superar su timidez. Al ser esa una especie de "permiso" o "señal" que le indicaba que su amada estaba de acuerdo, el demonio empezó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la bata de dormir de Maylene, por lo que ella sintió un agradable escalofrío a causa de las caricias de su superior en su piel.

Aunque la chica por un segundo sintió desilusión, a causa de que el Michaelis detuvo sus acciones y se alejó de sus labios… pero solo lo hizo para proceder a abrir los botones de su camisa blanca de dormir y una vez dejó su pecho al descubierto, prosiguió con sus acciones anteriores y con su beso… así como empezó a abrir los botoncitos de la bata de dormir de Maylene.

—¡S-Se-Sebastián…! —Exclamaba entre leves jadeos una nerviosa Maylene, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y en las pausas del beso—. ¡E-espera…!

—Me aseguré de estar con el Bocchan hasta que se quedara profundamente dormido, así que no debes preocuparte de nada… Maylene~ —explicó el peli-negro, susurrando el nombre de la chica a su oído con un tono entre travieso y seductor.

—P-pe-pero-…

No pudo acabar esa oración, ya que los labios del demonio nuevamente acallaron a los suyos… procediendo poco después a besar su cuello, en lo que la recostaba de espalda a la cama y quedando él encima de ella. Maylene se sintió estremecer por ello y finalmente, acabó rindiéndose ante las acciones de su amado superior, dejándose llevar por sus besos y caricias.

El demonio sonrió por lo bajo, al ver que la joven cooperaba más, procedió a abrir finalmente su bata de dormir y a retirarla poco a poco… descubriendo primero los blancos y tersos hombros femeninos… ante eso y tras dejar besos allí… prosiguió haciendo descender la bata de dormir… y…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Jill POV**__**]**__*(2)_

—**¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOOOOOS?!**

Fue lo que grité y que estoy segura que se escuchó no solo por toda la mansión, sino por todo París e incluso toda Francia y sus alrededores. El cual proferí a causa de la… la… cosa… que había frente a mí, esa cosa era nada más y nada menos que…

—¿Por qué soltaste ese lindo y sensual grito, Samurai-chan~?

Mi respiración por mi repentino susto se calmó (o no sé si fue reemplazada por enojo) al reconocer la voz y la ya conocida "frasesita" de "lindo y sensual" como propiedades de Piero. Éste se encontraba vestido con otro… traje, si es que a "eso" se le podría decir traje. Conservaba su ridículamente colorida bufanda y su camisa blanca de rayas negras, eso sí… pero… el resto de sus ropajes habían sido sustituidos por un "cocoliso" gigante y de color azul, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, (a modo de pantalón), un par de tiritas unidas a ese cocoliso saltaban sobre sus hombros y cruzaban su espalda en forma de "X", haciendo de "chalequito" muy delgado, cuyas mangas se extendían hasta sus muñecas y en las cuales terminaban con bordes blancos y "mantelados" (¿o serían esponjositos?).

Aún usaba sus guantes de seda blancos, ahora calzaba botas **ENORMES**, redondas y rojas. Ah… ¿Y ya mencione que se había puesto una peluca de color azul (más oscuro que el de su traje), pintado con polvillo rojo su nariz y con pintura negra sus labios, así como que además traía puesto un gorro de juglar azul claro, que tenía colgando en sus dos puntas un par de cascabeles amarillos? Aunque parecía que usaba la palidez cual leche de su piel a su favor, pues no le hacía falta hecharse maquillaje blanco.

—¿Pero qué caraj-…? —Él velozmente me cubrió la boca con su mano derecha y ladeando negativamente un dedo de su mano izquierda.

—Ah, ah, ah~ Nada de palabrotas en ésta casa, Samurai-chan~ —sonrió travieso y burlón, añadiendo con interés—. ¿Ya acabaste de desayunar y por eso me buscabas? ¿O acaso porque me extrañaste~?

Ronroneó eso último directamente en mi oído y provocando que un escalofrío se aventurara por toda mi columna vertebral, así como que mi cuerpo se tensara un poco. Pero no le ataque, pues no sentía que tuviera intensiones de nada malo, aunque tampoco bajé la guardia en ningún momento. Una vez él se alejó de mí, conservando esa sonrisilla en su rostro, fue que pude darle una mirada completa y de arriba a abajo. Enarqué una ceja y finalmente, con un tono sarcástico (aunque levemente curioso), le hablé en tono interrogatorio.

—¿Qué con esas ridículas… ropas? —Tuve que detenerme medio segundo, para no decir ninguna palabrota pues no quería volver a ser acallada por su mano—. Y sí… ya acabé el desayuno…

—Ah~ ¡Así me gusta! —Exclamó él, todo alegre de nuevo y dándome palmaditas en la cabeza—. Samurai-chan debe alimentarse mucho para que crezca grande y fuerte~

Una vena palpitante y enorme apareció en una de mis mejillas, frunciendo mucho mi ceño y con un destello amenazador apareciendo en mis anteojos, le grité—. ¡Para tu información, soy la chica más alta de mi división!

—¡Fu fu fu~! Entonces como que en esa división Shinigami hay puras hormiguitas… —susurró inflando sus mofletes y viendo a otro lado—. Por lo que Samurai-chan, al ser la más bonita, debe ser la hormiguita reina~

Sonrojé levemente por ello, pero volví a ofenderme… pues aunque me dijera "reina" y "bonito", me volvió a decir "hormiga"—. **¿¡CÓMO!?**

—¡Aaaay~! Y con más razón es la reina, ¡tiene el temperamento fuerte de una~!

—Además de vampiro… **¡ERES UN PAYASO! **—Grité, a modo de insulto y no por el hecho de que estuviera disfrazado de uno.

—¡Sí, lo soy y orgulloso estoy~! —Me respondió, todo sonriente y haciendo cómicamente el signo de la paz con sus dos manos, en lo que me guiñaba un ojo y me sacaba la lengua.

—**¡AGHHHHH!** —Rugí, furiosa y hasteado, en lo que me alejé dando pisotones por el pasillo y cruzando por éste.

Aunque no conocía esa mansión, solo quería alejarme del desesperante de Piero y calmar mis pensamientos (así como mis rubores). A considerables minutos de haberme alejado del payaso ese, solté un suspiro pesado y decidí retirarme mis anteojos de mi rostro, guardándolos en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantaloncillo. Como bien dije antes, a diferencia de los demás Shinigamis, mi vista era casi normal con o sin anteojos puestos… pero debía usarlos solo durante mis recolecciones (todo por el pesado y amargado de William-senpai), aunque como hoy no tenía pautada ninguna misión (según mi libreta) no tenía porque usarlas… me sentiría libre por un tiempo, aunque… también tenía la duda de que si no habría muertes hoy… ¿Acaso Piero dejaría de matar? Suponiendo que él fuera el causante de todas las muertes misteriosas…

—Por cierto… —di un respingo y tuve que aguantarme el soltar un (como odio admitirlo) "grito de niña" por el susto, pues sabrá Dios cuándo Piero apareció a mi lado, mirándome con una curiosa expresión de análisis, no con la traviesa usual—. Ahora que lo pienso… antes en mi habitación, Samurai-chan pudo tenderme esa emboscada y tenerme preso unos segundos… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Tengo entendido que los Shinigamis son más miopes que un topo, si no llevan sus anteojos.

—Ah, sí… eso… —asentí en entendimiento a sus dudas, aunque tomando leve distancia de él—. Pues verás…

Me calmé al acto por ver su mirada interrogante y al no tener nada más (o mejor) que hacer, decidí explicarle todo el asunto de mi vista "mejor que el promedio" y blah, blah, blah. Él me escuchaba atentamente, casi como un niño pequeño al que se le cuenta una historia muy fantástica, el brillo de curiosidad en sus bellos ojos azul eléctrico me hacía pensar eso… y… ¡Momento! ¡¿Cómo que "_bellos_"?! **¡Reacciona ya, Jill Sutcliff! **Él asintió, una vez acabé mi relato (y sin percatarse de mi nuevo rubor, a causa de mi último pensamiento), mirando sus enguantadas manos en lo que jugaba a las "luchitas" con los pulgares de ambas, casi como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Ya veo… entonces podré estar muy feliz~

—¿Ahhhhh? —Le miré extrañada, nuevamente enarcando una ceja y levemente divertida por su "concentración" en la "lucha libre" de su par de "pulgarcitos".

—Porque te vez mucho más hermosa sin esos anteojos puestos, tus lindos y sensuales ojitos verdes brillan más al no opacarse detrás de los cristales de estos~ —tras decir eso (así como de que el "pulgarcito diestro" ganara el combate) se giró a verme, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en sus labios maquillados de negro.

—… —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante la impresión.

—¿Estás alagada~?

—…

—El silencio otorga, je je je~

—… _Payaso_… —fue todo lo que respondí, en un bufido fastidiado y girando mi mirada a otro lado, ocultando mi no-sé-cuánto sonrojo de ese día. Aunque tras un minuto de silencio después, tragándome unos segundos mi orgullo y con mis dientes apretados, susurré—. _Gracias por el desayuno…_

—No agradezcas, preciosa~

Mierda, se me olvidó que tenía un oído fino al ser vampiro. Solo bufé de nuevo y me crucé de brazos, a lo que Piero soltó una leve carcajada, alegando que me veía "mona enojona".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Piero POV**__**]**_

Había convencido a Samurai-chan de que me acompañara a un parquecito de París, cercano a la Torre Eiffel, ya que (por lo que ella me dijo) no tendría pautada ninguna recolección para ese día y aún era mi invitada, así que iba a entretenerla~ Todo eso para aclararle igual el por qué me había puesto mi disfraz de payaso… ¡Aja~! Retomaría mi oficio de darles espectáculos a los transeúntes pari-marcianos y… je je je~… también le tenía una sorpresita a la Shinigami que me acompañaba.

—¡Damas y caballeros~! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades~! ¡Perros y _gafos_… digo, gatos y todas las especies~!*(3) —Coreaba mi anuncio usual a la hora de iniciar todos mis espectáculos (los cuales hace mucho que no hacía, desde que me reclutó Pingüino-senpai en Londres), en lo que me encontraba parado y en perfecto equilibrio sobre una gran pelota roja—. Les doy la bienvenida a éste espectáculo que presenciarán a continuación, llevado a cabo por su servidor: Piero Clawn~ Y además de eso…

Solté una risita sospechosa, mirando cómplicemente y de reojo a la Shinigami que se encontraba presente entre los espectadores, cruzada de brazos y que me devolvió la mirada (solo que con fastidio y con desconfianza). Le guiñé un ojo y proseguí con mi discurso diciendo más animadamente, extendiendo uno de mis brazos hacia arriba:

—¡Les presento a… la más linda y sensual dama… que he tenido el placer de encontrarme en París-…! —A medida que gritaba eso pausadamente y en partes, pude notar como el rostro de la peli-azul se tornaba furioso, indignado y apenado (todo a la vez), en lo que bajaba su cabeza con cada palabra que salía de mi boca—. ¡Mi nueva y bella asistente… Jill Sutcliff~! —Finalicé, en lo que la señalaba directamente con ese mismo brazo, que antes extendí al cielo.

Todos los demás la miraron fijamente, al parecer fascinados de esa presentación y tan inesperada sorpresa de que la otra persona del espectáculo estuviera entre ellos, aparentando ser otra espectadora más. Un lindo tic nervioso apareció en uno de los sensuales ojos de ella, quien me miraba de forma asesina y como diciendo: _**«¡AHORA SÍ VOY A ASESINARTE, PALIDUCHO BASTARDO!». **_Pero al recibir los aplausos ansiosos del público, quienes la animaban a que siguiera con el "show", ella soltó un bufido y se acercó a mi, dando disimuladas zancadas. Ah~ Podía percibir su aura asesina con mis agudos y vampíricos sentidos, aunque eso me parecía sumamente adorable.

Una vez ya estuvo junto a mí, me incliné levemente (aún sin bajarme de la pelota) y con una sonrisa traviesilla, pregunté—. ¿Sorprendida? ¿Te gustó la presentación… mi bella asistente~?

Ella solo me sujetó la bufanda y la apretó con fuerte, aunque disimulando/aguantando sus ganas de matarme, me tiró de la bufanda y provocó que nuestros rostros estuvieran prácticamente el uno frente al otro. Controló ésta vez su rubor y me aclaró, susurrándome amenazadoramente—. En primer lugar: no me digas así… En segundo lugar: ¡¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?! ¡Solo me pediste que te acompañara y presenciara tu acto! ¡No que fuera parte de él, colmilludo bastardo!

—Fu fu fu~ ¿No es obvio, linda? —Pregunté inicialmente fingiendo una cara de puchero, pero velozmente exclamé—. ¡Necesito una bella asistente para poder hacer mi acto~!

Y sin esperar a recibir otra replica de su parte, velozmente sujeté a Jill de un brazo con mi mano (con la que no me mantenía equilibrado sibre la pelota) y sin rodeos, imponiendo mucha fuerza… la tiré al aire… ¡Pero con cariño~! Pude escuchar sus gritos de alarma y enojo, pues ella no se esperaba que yo hiciera tal cosa, aunque creo que la alarma en tales gritos era porque NO podía usar sus poderes de Shinigami para "flotar" (o lo que fuera que hicieran los de su especie~), ya que había humanitos mirando todo.

Por lo que haciendo uso de mis cálculos y en lo que ella iba cayendo en picada, rápidamente rodé sobre mi pelota moviéndola con mis dos manos y atajé a la linda y sensual (así como despeinada) Jill… una vez lo hice, empecé a buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de mi disfraz… y quedando ambos en una curiosa posición…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yo: con una de mis manos posadas sobre mi pelota, la otra sujetando varias pelotitas multicolores (aja, que saqué de mi bolsillo~) y con mis piernas totalmente extendidas hacia arriba…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras que Jill: luchando por mantener el equilibrio (a duras penas), con sus pies posados sobre los míos y estando en posición contraria a mí, además de tener sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados (girándolas de vez en vez para mantenerse equilibrada).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos los espectadores soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa e impresión, una vez salieron de la preocupación y suspenso por ver a la peli-azul caer y luego aplaudieron, aliviados y emocionados de nuestra primera actuación (así como de la acrobacia de Samurai-chan~), animándonos a continuar con el acto. Aunque ella quisiera o no, yo SÍ iba a continuar con el show~

—¡No te caigas, mi bella asistente, que aún no acaba el acto~! —Le grité con ánimo, en lo que preparaba bien las pequeñas pelotas de mi mano derecha—. Ahora… ¡Ayúdame con los malabares~!

—¡Que no me digas así! —Escuché que me gritaba y pude sentir que seguía luchando con el equilibrio—. ¡¿Y cómo diablos no me voy a caer, payaso bastar-…?! —Pero se quedó callada medio segundo, analizando lo que le había dicho y exclamó—. Espera… **¡¿QUÉEEE?!**

En lo que mi pequeña y "bella asistente" se esforzaba por no caerse, procesando todo lo que sucedía, le re-grité—. ¡Atrápalas haciendo malabares y luego pásamelas, mi bella asistente~!

Jill solo pudo gritar un incrédulo/aterrado: _**«¡¿Q-QUE QUÉEEE?!»**_, al momento en que yo le arrojaba las (debo reconocer que) no-sé-cuántas pelotitas y las cuales ella (a duras penas) logró atrapar, con las cuales empezó a dar "malabares" (de milagro) por sus lindos y sensuales reflejos de Shinigami. Por lo que solo debía seguir malabareando, en lo que las pelotitas que bajaban iban dirigidas hacia mí, para luego yo atraparlas (con mi mano libre) al igual que malabarearlas y después devolvérselas a ella… continuamos con esas acciones, recibiendo más aplausos y algunos pitidos o silbidos del público.

—¡Eso es, ya lo lograste~! —Me encontraba feliz de que la pequeña Shinigami ya le hubiera agarrado (a su modo) el ritmo a la cosa, por lo que continuando con nuestros mútuos malabares, exclamé—. ¡Prepárate para el "Grande finale"*(4), mi bella asistente~!

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas así! —Volvió a reclamarme, todavía haciendo los malabares y luchando contra el equilibrio—. ¡¿Y cómo que Grande fina-…?!**¡AHHHHHH!**

Reí por lo bajito al escucharla soltar ese nuevo gritó de alarma-desconcertada, a causa de que la arrojé nuevamente por los aires y (ésta vez) al haber sido impulsada por mis piernas. Velozmente y cuando Jill aún estaba girando en el aire, salté y me posicioné ésta vez normalmente (con mis pies) sobre la pelota escarlata, mirando hacia el cielo y sonriendo divertido en lo que las pelotitas (y la aterrada peli-azul~) caían en picada. Fui atrapando con rapidez todas y cada una de las no-sé-cuántas (y que me tomaría otro rato para contar) pelotitas coloridas, con mi mano izquierda y (sin esfuerzo alguna) atrapar a la Shinigami con mi brazo derecho.

Todos y recalco, absolutamente **TODOS** los espectadores aplaudieron ante el gran final del acto. Miré de reojo y noté que Jill se encontraba medio traumada, mareada y algo despeinada por haber sido tirada en el aire… dos veces… ¡Pero repito que con cariño~!

Mientras que por mi parte, yo estaba todo sonriente y continuaba cargándola, en lo que guardé mis pelotitas de dudosa cantidad dentro de las mangas de mi brazo izquierdo y a continuación, le agradecí al público haciendo una reverencia, todavía parado sobre mi pelota grande y roja, la cual hice desaparecer (no diré cómo, pues es mi secreto de payasito~) tras tronar mis dedos y al final, deposité a la agotada Jill amablemente en el suelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Los que se hayan visto la 2da temporada del Anime, así como leído mi Fanfic "Akuma no Tengoku to Tenshi no Jigoku" por algunos detalles relacionados a éste, sabrán a lo que me refiero~**_

_**.**_

_***(2) ¡Lero, Lero, Fans del Lemon! (No me linchen xDD)~**_

_**.**_

_***(3) Piero dijo eso pues ODIA a los gatos… (¡No me lo linches, Sebby!)~**_

_**.**_

_***(4) "Grande finale" significa "Gran final" en francés, aunque era obvio~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, allá tiene qué fue lo que vio Jill: Un Piero maquillado de arcoirís (?) jajaja xDDD**_

_**En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus lindos y sensuales reviews x3 No sé cuándo subiré la continuación, así que paciencia onegai. Mientras... lean, rianse, disfruten y dejen 5 lindos y sensuales reviews para alegrarme siiiii? :3**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	5. Reencuentros inesperados (Part I)

**_Aahsjsjsjsajsjshjhhjsbs buenaaaaas! Ya superé el primer obstáculo de mi vida, la primera prueba de ingreso a la Uni, ahora queda esperar los resultados a ver si quede en esa facultad ;w; si no... Aun tengo la facultad de humanidades~ y si tampoco entro en esa... El próximo año será ^^_**

_Bueeeeno, luego de la prueba esa, me tome un tiempo para plasmar el capítulo 5, pues estaba inspirada e incluso puede que traiga pronto (no se cuando, pero pronto) el capítulo 6._ **_En fin, disfrútenlo~ Creo que es uno de los más largos hasta ahora ^^_**

**_._**

**_Gracias a "Akashoujo948", "Ryoma Echizen - Prince", "darkstein647" y "Tamao Ichigo" por sus lindos y sensuales comentarios :3_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, algunos de los OC/s y las ideas planteadas… digo "algunos", ya que habrá otros OC/s propiedad de mi senpai del forito :3 Ejemplo: Piero Clawn es mi OC y Jill Sutcliff es la OC de mi Senpai del foro :3**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Algunos aspectos serían una "continuación" del final del al anime (y del manga), como que aquí Ciel seguiría pequeño, pero con ya 14 años y además, sería demonio.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Cap. 05: Re-encuentros inesperados_**

**_(Parte 01)_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_[2 días antes…]_**

**_._**

Maylene poco a poco fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos cafés, con pereza y aún algo adormilada, recorrió con su mirada el camarote y notó que su superior no estaba allí. Seguro habría madrugado para atender al Bocchan y la había dejado dormir un poco más, pues a diferencia suya… ella al no ser demonia sí necesitaba sus horas de sueño. Pero… la duda de Maylene era… ¿Cuándo fue que se durmió ayer? Francamente, estaba aún tan adormilada a medida que se incorporaba en la cama (hasta sentarse), que no podía recordar claramente lo sucedido la noche anterior… sin embargo… al sentir una extraña sensación de "frialdad" en su cuerpo, bajó su mirada y… **TODA** su carita se tornó de un escarlata semejable al de un tomate, al apreciar que no tenía ni una prendita encima y velozmente se cubrió/protegió con las sábanas.

¡Ahora recordaba todo! Y por "todo", se refería a **TODO**, sobre lo sucedido la noche de ayer… las caricias de Sebastián… sus besos… sus lamidas… sus palabras proferidas en susurros… los gemidos que le hizo soltar a ella… el pecho descubierto del demonio… así como todo su cuerpo (salvo por la zona inferior, que estuvo "oculta" debajo de las sábanas)… pero… ni hablar del hermoso y pecaminoso brillo de aquellos ojos roji-violetas claros, que parecían admirarla y también devorarla con su mirada… los ojos del demonio del que se enamoró y con el que la noche pasada hizo el amor…

—**¡KYAAAAAA~!** ¡¿Pero qué clase de mucama tan pervertida soooooooy?! —Se auto-regañó la pelirrojita-vino, en lo que agitó ambos brazos de arriba hacia abajo y con su cara aún más roja que antes, provocando que la sábana empezara a descender poco a poco—. ¡D-deja de recordar en lo sexy que se veía Sebastián-san así! ¡D-digo, Sebastián! ¿O-o debo seguir diciéndole Sebastián-san cuando no esté aquí? ¡Uaaaaaa, que confusoooooooo!

—¿Maylene? ¿Ya despertaste? —La chica dio un saltito y soltó un gritito del susto, al escuchar la profunda voz del nombrado demonio hablar de repente y a medida que la puerta del camarote se abría. A la velocidad de la luz y medio-segundo antes de que Sebastián se asomara, Maylene se cubrió nuevamente con la sábana. El demonio (ya arreglado con su frac y prendas mayordómicas) enarcó una ceja—. Vaya… ¿Te sientes bien?

—E-ettoooo, s-sí, estoy b-bien —respondía ella, con su moe voz más temblorosa de lo normal y tratando de no desangrarse nasalmente por ver a su superior, ya que podría recordar las "cositas" que hicieron ayer—. ¿P-por qué la pregunta?

—Porque tu rostro está muy rojo… —Sebastián sonaba algo preocupado, en lo que se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia ella, posando su ya descubierta mano izquierda sobre la frente ajena, tras haberse retirado el guante de seda con sus dientes—. ¿No tendrás fiebre de casualidad?

—¡N-n-no! ¡C-c-claro que n-no! —Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza mucama-ciana, la muchachita intentaba no sonrojarse aún más (pues el tacto de aquellas tersas manos sobre su frente, le hacían recordar los tactos en otras zonas de su cuerpo y lo de ayer), sujetando la sábana que la cubría con su mano derecha, llevó la izquierda hasta el brazo con que él comprobaba su temperatura—. D-de verdad, n-no me pasa nada. Así que no se preocupe, S-Sebastián-san~

El demonio suspiró pesadamente, con su semblante tornándose ligeramente serio y la miró—. Aunque nos encontremos solos, sigues insistiendo en dirigirte a mí de esa forma… —pero ahora con una sonrisa pícara dibujándose en sus labios, añadió—. Es curioso que continúe siendo así, luego de nuestras "acciones" de anoche… _my Lady_~ —recalcó bastante las dos últimas palabras, en lo que relamió levemente sus labios y acariciaba ahora los de la humana frente a él.

—¡¿A-a-a-acciones?! —Ok, las palabras, mirada y acciones del peli-negro no la ayudaban en su lucha contra el desangramiento nasal, ¡no ayudaban para nada! Sintió un leve escalofrío, al sentir como la "mano del pecado" del ser demoníaco ahora pasó a acariciar su cuello—. ¿Q-qué hace, Sebas-…?

Pero no acabó su pregunta, al ser interrumpida por la voz de un pensativo Michaelis—. Esas marcas… —Maylene al principio se extrañó, pero al centrar su mirada en el espejito redondo que colgaba de la habitación… apreció a qué "marcas" se refería él… ¡Cosas que atentaban contra su resistencia ante el desangrado nasal! Y esas cosas eran nada más y nada menos que… "Chupetones"—. Parece que me pasé un poco contigo ayer, Maylene… deberás ocultar esas marcas cuando te vistas, prefiero que el Bocchan se abstenga de preguntar cosas innecesarias, sobre nuestra privacidad.

—E-e-ettoooo, ¡c-cierto! M-muy cierto, Sebas-… **¡KYAAAAA~!** —Sebastián sonrió ahora de ternura, tanto por el grito que la mucama soltó… como por escuchar el acelerado y rítmico latido de su corazón, tras reposar su cabeza sobre el (aun cubierto por sábanas) pecho ajeno.

—Ah~ un sonido tan puro como éste… es lo que me hacía falta escuchar… —susurraba para sí el ahora relajado mayordomo, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el veloz sonido. Él al ser un demonio, podía captar y escuchar mejor las cosas que cualquier "humano" no haría, por lo que algo tan simple como escuchar latidos… se le hacía relajante y tranquilizador.

Después de todo… el Bocchan no se había parado de muy buen humor, pues había recordado que iban en esa embarcación para buscar a un payasito-vampiro-mensajero prófugo hasta Francia y había sido algo rudo (más no grosero) con el mayordomo, cuando éste fue a despertarlo, vestirlo y darle el desayuno. No es que estuviera molesto con Sebastián, pero necesitaba desahogar el enojo que sentía… por lo que se quejó de que las gaviotas graznaron mucho en la madrugada, que la luz del sol se coló por su ventana y le dio en el rostro, que si esto, que si aquello, que el mecimiento del barco era un poco irritante… ¡Si hasta se quejó de que el agua del océano era azulita!

Aja, Ciel Phantomhive se había levantado ese día con el pie izquierdo e impaciente por ya llegar a París y darle sus pataditas a Piero Clawn… siendo su fiel mayordomo-demonio quien recibió su descarga de ira esa mañana, desde el momento en que el condecito-demonito abrió sus ojos azulados, hasta que éste mismo salió del camarote ya arreglado y refunfuñando que pasearía por el barco **SOLO**… pero todo eso se había olvidado, tan solo por escuchar el latir del corazón de su amada.

Maylene por su parte, tenía su rostro de un rojo tan brillante, que hasta el mismísimo cabello de Grell Sutcliff estaría celoso. No solo por el sentir a su amado superior en ésa posición y en esa zona (que si bien estaba cubierta, igual era penoso), sino por lo… adorable y relajado que lucía así: con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos cerrados. Se veía tan tierno, que la chica no pudo evitar contagiarse de aquella sonrisa y acariciar esos cabellos azabaches tan suaves, que siempre era un placer sentir entre sus dedos. Pasados unos minutos, el demonio finalmente abrió sus ojos y se reincorporó, sentándose en la cama junto a la pelirroja-vino, mirándola fijamente y con cierto rostro tranquilo, más tampoco frío o serio… solo… tranquilo.

—Maylene… puede que no lo diga con mucha regularidad, a causa de lo ocupado que he estado últimamente, pero… al igual que lo dije ayer, lo repito… —ella dio un respingo, al ya tenerlo prácticamente encima de ella (acorralándola contra la cama con suavidad) y oyéndolo susurrar en su oído un sincero—. Te amo~

—S-Sebas-… tián… —ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos y con nervios, pero igual de sincera, respondió—. Y-yo también te amo… —pero otro gritito de sorpresa salió de sus labios, al sentir como él poco a poco empezó a retirar la sabana de su cuerpo y llevando una mano al pecho ajeno, alegó apenada—. ¡¿Q-qué haces!?

—¿No es obvio? Intento hacerla sentir como una reina nuevamente… my Lady~ —respondió él, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, aunque con entonación traviesa y seductora en su voz. Ella nerviosa le dijo que "por ley" ya no podía "hacerla sentir así", pues ella recién había despertado y que, además, él ya estaba arreglado e incluso aseado (pudo sentir ligera humedad y olor de enjuague en la cabellera negra, al acariciarla). A lo que él, conteniendo una risa enternecida y divertida de la inocente respuesta de Maylene, añadió—. ¿Y se puede saber cuál ley es esa, que me impide hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo?

—¡P-pe-pero… e-el Bocchan podría requerirnos! —Sí, el Bocchan, eso sin duda lo haría cambiar de opinión~ pero… ¿por qué ella quería que cambiara de opinión? ¡Aaaah, Maylene indecisa!

—El Bocchan está paseando por la cubierta del barco. Y… como alegó que quería estar un buen rato solo-… —hizo un enorme hincapié en las palabras "buen" y "solo", en lo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba y el sonrojo de la chica aumentaba—.-… Me temo que estoy a su completa disposición, my Lady~

—¡Kyaaa-…! —Pero ese grito de "terror" (o de algo más~) fue acallado por los labios masculinos, en lo que el cuerpo de la fémina poco a poco fue siendo despojado de la sábana… la cual acabó tirada en el suelo y al lado de la cama—. _«¡Me las vas a pagar! Porque de cierta forma… ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Piero-saaaaaan!»_

—«Sin dudas debo agradecerte antes de que el Bocchan te asesine, cuando te encuentre al llegar a París… todo esto no habría pasado, si no te hubieras escapado… Piero-san~»

Y con esa línea de pensamiento (diferente a la de Maylene, pero similar en el nombrar al Clawn), el demonio nuevamente retomó sus acciones de la noche anterior. Poco a poco fue despojándose de su chaleco, su otro guante y de su camisa… ah~… como adoraba cuando Maylene se resistía tiernamente a "esas" acciones, aunque en su interior estaba deseosa de ello y de que no se detuviera…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Piero POV**__**]**__  
_

_**.**_

Ah~ Me encontraba de muy buen humor esa mañana. Samurai-chan me había agradecido (con su "mona enojona" forma) por el desayuno que le preparé… había logrado re-hacer mis adorados actos de payaso… había obtenido una buena "propina" de cada uno de los espectadores por ello… pero… las dos mejores cosas de ésta mañana fueron: ¡Que pude volver a ponerme mi **ADORADO** (casi tanto como mi bufanda) gorrito de payaso, y que la linda y sensual Samurai-chan pasara a ser (sin saberlo) mi bella asistente~! Ah~ Sin dudas me encontraba dentro de una burbujita de felicidad, (en lo que la Shinigami y yo paseábamos por el mismo parque cerca de la torre Eiffel), que nada ni nadie podría romper… al menos hasta que…

—A-a-a… **¡AAAAAACHIIIIIIIS~!**

Estornudé estruendosa y repentinamente, cubriendo mi nariz con un pañuelito que le quité a un Pari-marciano transeúnte (sin que éste lo notara y ante la mirada extrañada de Jill), para luego sonármela con el mismo pañuelo y arrojarlo luego a un bote de basura cercano. Añado que continuaba con mi lindo y sensual disfraz de payaso puesto. Que curioso… de repente, me había picado la nariz y a pesar de que no hubiera frío en el ambiente… **¡EX-TRA-ÑOOOOWWW~!**

—Salud… —me dijo ella, con tono seco y viéndome con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Ahora te enfermaste? Ojalá que sí… —susurró ella, con tono rencoroso—. Te lo tienes bien merecido por lo que me hiciste allá, bastardo…

—Gracias~… —respondí inicialmente, pero al escuchar con mi fino oído lo que ella susurró al final, fingiendo una actitud (sobre-actuada) indignada, reclamé—. ¡Oye! ¡Que mala eres, Samurai-chan! ¡Mala, mala, más mala que los malvadiscos! ¡No! **¡MÁS MALA QUE EL BRÓCOLI!***(2) —Ella pareció extrañarse más por mi último "argumento", pero ni le di tiempo de hablar pues le rodeé su lindo y sensual (y suavecito~) cuello con un brazo, en lo que restregaba mi rostro contra una de sus mejillas—. Pero si aciertas y estoy enfermo… ¡Te pegaré mi resfriado y así estornudaremos juntos~!

—**¡S-SUÉLTAME YA, DEPRAVADO!** —Le escuché gritarme a todo pulmón y seguramente toda rojita, en lo que forcejeaba para apartarme de ella. Vaya, la gente que caminaba cerca de nosotros se nos quedó mirando, extrañados.

—¡Oígame! ¡¿Cómo que "depravado"?! Seré lindo, sensual, travieso y algo pícaro… ¡Pero "depravado" nunca! —Abrazándome más a ella y haciendo un puchero, añadí en mi defensa—. ¡El depravado es mi Pingüino-senpai, cuando está a solas con Nekita-chan y le hace "cuchi cuchi" hasta hacerla "maullar"~!*(3)

Je je je~ A juzgar por el paro de su forcejeo y la expresión de su linda y sensual carita de «¿WTF?», seguro se estaría preguntando algo como: ¿Pingüino-senpai? ¿Nekita-chan? ¿Hacerle "cuchi cuchi" hasta hacerla "maullar"? ¿Que por qué le digo "lindo y sensual" a todo lo que me llama la atención? ¿Y ahora que por qué pienso tantas preguntas? ¿Que si pienso continuar con la historia? **¡NO QUIERO~!** Bah, mentira, continuaré~

La Shinigami logró escaparse de mi agarre al aprovechar el mini-segundo en que me distraje, por pensar en todas las interrogantes anteriores, y salió huyendo velozmente de allí. Awwww, pensaba que podía escapar de mí, lamentablemente para ella… ya tenía bien captado-memorizado su aroma y podía rastrearla, sin importar a donde fuera… lo que significaba… ¡Síiiiiiii, otra ronda del "Pilla, pilla a la ardilla", alias "Jill", (pues es tan escurridiza como una de esas criaturitas)~! ¡Wiiiiiiiii~!

Por lo que arreglando mi bufanda un poco con mi mano derecha, en lo que sujeté firma mi GRAN (y ahora llenita~) alcancía de cochinito con la izquierda, hasta guardarla en un (desconocido para cualquiera) bolsillo de mi traje y con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro… me llevé las manos a la espalda y empecé a olfatear el lindo y sensual aroma que recordaba de mi bella (y prófuga~) asistente, en lo que caminaba tranquilo y dando uno que otro salto… pero… me detuve repentinamente, alzando más mi cabeza y cerrando mis ojos, en lo que olfateaba con mi (maquilladamente roja) nariz algo curioso…

**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_Ya no solo captaba el aroma a Shinigami de Jill…_  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_Oh, sí… había otros Shinigamis aquí en París…_  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_Ensanché mi sonrisa en lo que abrí mis ojos, al entender perfectamente lo que eso significaba…_  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_¡Exactamente~! ¡Más compañeros de juego! ¡Esto sería aún más divertido, wiiiiiiii~!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Jill POV**__**]**_

_**.**_

Uff… ¡Al fin! ¡Paz y tranquilidad por un tiempo! Equivalente… ¡A nada de Piero Clawn por un rato! Necesitaba silencio y un rato de serenidad, para ordenar mis pensamientos y maquinar cómo me las arreglaría a partir de ahora, respecto a quedarme sin provisiones para el resto de mi misión… aunque no tenía ninguna recolección pautada para hoy, dentro de los días siguientes (según mi libreta)… los asesinatos tomarían lugar nuevamente…

—_«Piero… ¿Por qué asesinas sin razón?»_ —Pensé con una extraña melancolía en mí, hace poco tiempo que le conocía, lo sé.

Pero… francamente, no actuaba como alguien que mataba sin razón, asesinó a ese bastardo noches antes para defender a la chica (y en parte para "alimentarse"), sin embargo… el despacho de Shinigamis si llegaba a descubrir que Piero era el causante de las muertes innecesarias… no tendrían de otra más que encargarse del vampiro… y de solo pensar que eso sucediera… me hacía sentir extraña y triste. Solté un suspiro pesado, en lo que me llevé una mano a mis azules cabellos y los agitaba, sintiendo frustración.

—Debería encargarme yo misma de él, sin embargo… me ayudó cuando me desmayé, dejándome dormir en su casa y hasta me dio comida… ¿y pienso agradecerle todos sus gestos… asesinándolo? —Negué, con enojo y sarcasmo al verme aparentemente encariñada con el colmilludo ese. La única solución que se me ocurría… era hacerle cambiar de opinión y que dejara de matar—. Suponiendo que sea él quien causa los asesinatos…

Pero no sabía por qué, algo… una vocecita dentro de mí me decía que no siguiera las reglas, sino que siguiera mi presentimiento y sobre todo: a mi corazón…

.

**¡NO!** ¡No me refería a algo "de amor"!

¡Sino por la mera empatía que sentía por el paliducho!

**¿¡ESTÁ CLARO!?**

.  
.****

—¡HUM! —Bufé, hasteada de mis confusiones sentimentales y refunfuñando por lo bajo, continué caminando ahora por una zona muy poco concurrida de París—. Impedir que cause más muertes y sin matarlo… una solución así, sería equivalente a…

Suponiendo que esto fuera una caricatura, éste sería el preciso momento en que un "foco (o bombillo) imaginario" apareciera brillando sobre mi cabeza… aunque tomando en cuenta la "época" en que me encontraba, lo más exacto sería decir que una "velita imaginaria" apareció encendida sobre mi cabeza. Golpeé mi puño derecho sobre mi abierta palma izquierda, con mis ojos destellando ante la "brillante" idea que se me acababa de ocurrir y exclamé, decididamente segura de que era la solución más razonable, segura y precisa:

—¡Eso es~! Lo ataré con cadenas a una silla, luego le amordazaré con brócoli dentro de su boca y así no se moverá, ni matará a nadie más —Una ladeada y malvada sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, al ocurrírseme esa "forma de venganza" contra todas las locuras que me hizo Piero y al recordar su aparente "confieso" de que odiaba el brócoli—. Seeeeh… Lo mantendré preso, je je je~…

Ahora éste sería el instante en que, cual villano barato de película de mala calidad, me riera desquiciada y exageradamente en lo que frotaba mis manos, cómplicemente… pero… Naaaaah, yo no era de esas que expresaban tanto sus ánimos (fueran normales o "malvados"), máximo soltaba una risita sutil…

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**¡Sí, demándenme!**

¡Yo era (y seguía siendo) una persona reservada con mis sentimientos, desde pequeña! (Únicamente mostrándome abierta y afectuosa con mi Grell-onii-chan, cuando mis padres murieron)

**¿¡Algún problema con eso!?**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

¡Hum! Así está mejor…

En fin, continuando con la historia… mis pensamientos de venganza y reclamos se vieron interrumpidos… al sentir repentinamente un par de miradas fijas en mí, (las cuales no captaba que pertenecieran a ningún transeúnte, pues ya me encontraba en una zona "vacía" de París, pues no había humanos a la vista), además de poder captar la presencia de otros seres sobrenaturales cerca de mí…

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Así es… la presencia de otros Shinigamis…

Eran dos, si no me equivocaba… y por sus presencias tan familiares, se trataban nada más y nada menos que…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

—**¡JILLYYYYYY! ¡MI QUERIDA IMOUTO~!***(4)

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, al reconocer esa masculinamente aguda voz al instante y girándome a mi derecha… todo fue tan rápido que tardé un poco en asimilarlo… un "bólido escarlata" se arrojó volando hacia mí, hasta impactar conmigo y me sentí rodeada por un par de brazos, en un abrazo tan emocionado que provocaba que el "bólido" y yo diéramos varias vueltas.

Una sonrisa sincera y emocionada apareció en mi rostro, al por fin darme cuenta que el "bólido" era un hombre de piel blanca cual porcelana, larga cabellera escarlata y cuya sonrisa era formada por dentadura de tiburón. Vestía una camisa blanca, debajo de un chalequito marrón y un pantalón negro algo ceñido al cuerpo, que combinaba con sus guantes negros (pero con los bordes de los dedos cortados y dejando que estos sobresalieran). Todo debajo de una gabardina (algo pequeña, por ser de mujer) de color rojo intenso, que combinaba con sus pintadas uñas y sus zapatos de tacón, al igual que los anteojos de bordes rojizos que adornaban su rostro…

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Y que también tenía ese par de brillantes ojos verdes-amarillentos, los cuales revelaban que era otro Shinigami…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Y no cualquier Shinigami… sino **MI** adorado hermano mayor… _Grell Sutcliff_…

—**¡ONII-CHAAAAAN~!** —Grité sonriente, sin contener la emoción que sentía, al verlo luego de tanto tiempo (desde que me fui a mi misión en París) y correspondí el abrazo, una vez él dejó de hacernos dar vueltas—. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

—¡Yo también, Jill, yo también~! —Frotó su mejilla de la mía, de forma afectuosa y ya más tranquilo (pero aún sonriente), añadió—. No tienes idea lo preocupado que me tenías, pequeña. El departamento de Shinigamis dijo que hace unas noches perdieron contacto contigo, ya que no habías enviado tu informe por la última ronda de recolección que tenías aquí-…

Vaya… ahora que Onii-chan me lo decía, era cierto… desde la noche en que me desmayé, se me había olvidado enviar el informe (a través de la paloma mensajera*(5) que William me dijo que buscara en determinado lugar) y dejar al tanto de mi situación al departamento… sentí cierta vergüenza y pena, por pensar que los habría dejado preocupados… sobre todo a mi Onii-chan, el cual continuaba hablándome.

—¡…-Y no me quedé tranquilo, sino hasta que Will me permitió venir a buscarte a París, luego de insistirle todo el día de ayer en que me dejara venir! —Whow… ¿Grell de verdad había hecho eso? Sentí cierta calidez en mi interior, al saber que había estado tan decidido en venir a buscarme… pero mi "burbuja de felicidad" se vio explotada, a causa de la impresión, al escucharlo añadir—. Aunque Will parecía igual preocupado por ti, por lo que-…

**¡Momento, momento, momento!**

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿El amargado de William-senpai estaba preocupado… por mí? ¿De verdad?

¡Vaya!

Al parecer no era el Shinigami frío y obsesionado con el trabajo, más que en sus kouhais, como el (menso) de mi compañero Ronald y yo pensábamos que era…

Pero…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Ahora que había mencionado a Ronald… la impresión que explotó mi "burbuja de felicidad" fue reemplazada, por cierta rabia… al escuchar a mi hermano mayor concluir su explicación, con la siguiente frase…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

—Me indicó que me viniera acompañado de otro Shinigami, en caso de que algo malo te hubiera pasado, y… ¿Adivina quién se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar~? —Oh, no… no, onii-chan… no acabes esa frase, que no sea lo que estoy pensando… ¡Te lo ruego! Pensaba yo, ocultando mi desesperación interna con cara de fingida curiosidad. Y él, todo sonriente, finalizó diciendo—. ¡Fue Ronny quien se ofreció! Igual se encontraba preocupado por ti, ¿no es un encanto~?

—Sí, je je je… un encanto… _un encanto que me gustaría desaparecer yo misma…_ —susurré lo último, con cierto rencor. Ronald no me agradaba en lo absoluto, aunque no es que lo odiara a muerte, sino que pasaba mucho tiempo con **MI** onii-chan y eso… me ponía bastante celosa…

—¡Eeeeh, genial~! ¡La encontró, Grell-senpai!

**_Mierda…_**

Al reconocer esa varonil y juvenil voz, sentí mi sangre hervirme. Con mi ceño muy fruncido, me giré hacia la dirección donde mi hermano vino con anterioridad y…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Allí estaba _**él**_…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Piel menudita, cabello corto de curiosa coloración rubia arriba y negra por abajo, ojos igualmente verdes amarillentos y adornados por sus anteojos. Ropajes de colores monocromáticos, ni muy formales y arreglados como los de William-(amargado)-senpai, ni muy extravagantes o liberales como los de Grell-onii-chan… una mezcla equilibrada de ambos, al igual que sus guantes negros.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_Ronald Knox_… conocido mayor y "_científicamente_" como _Tonto-Knox_, al menos por mí…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

—¡Sí~! Puedas estar tranquilo, Ronny, mi Imouto no está herida ni nada —le informó mi hermano, con una sonrisa aliviada, Ronald sonrió entre aliviado y burlón, mirándome en lo que se acercaba a nosotros.

—**J-I-L-L C-H-A-N~** —enarqué una ceja, al escucharlo deletrear mi nombre con ese tono tan extraño y ya teniéndolo al frente de mí—. Es bueno que estés bien… Peeeero~… ¿Sabes que William-sensei, una vez supere su alivio de saber que estás bien, te regañará si se entera de que no traes puestos tus anteojos?

Rodee mis ojos, fastidiada. Allá iba él, dispuesto a fastidiarme luego de comprobar que me encontraba intacta—. Para tu información, solo me hace usarlas cuando estoy en misiones, y… ¿Adivina qué? —Le apreté repentinamente su nariz, provocando que él se sobresaltara e imprimiendo la suficiente fuerza para lastimarlo, más no para rompérsela—. ¡Hoy **NO** tengo pautada ninguna! ¡Así que no fastidies, Tonto-Knox!

—¡Ouch, ouch, ooouuuuch! —Se quejaba el peli-negro-rubio, con uno de sus ojos fuertemente cerrado y tratando de liberarse de mi agarre, con su voz sonando (cómicamente) aguda (a causa de tener sus fosas nasales apretadas)—. ¡Jill-zilla sigue tan agresiva como siempre! ¿Eso es buena o mala señal, Grell-senpai?

—**¡TÚ, SERÁAAAAS-…!** —Con una gran vena palpitando en mi sien, me dispuse a (ahora sí) romper, retorcer e incluso arrancar su nariz… pero Onii-chan intervino a tiempo.

—N-ne, ne, mi querida Imouto~… —me llamó en japonés mi hermano mayor, en lo que me pellizco cariñosamente una de mis mejillas, logrando que por el tierno rubor y sorpresa soltara la nariz de Tonto-Knox—. Si no estás herida… ¿podrías explicar la razón de que no le avisaras nada al departamento en los últimos días?

—A-ah… e-eso…

¡Dios! Si hasta mi voz temblaba ligeramente y todo por tener mi mejilla así de "sometida". Bueh, lo admito, Piero ya no era el único en que me ponía tartamuda de los nervios… también mi Grell-Onii-chan y del cual estaba (posiblemente) enamorada desde dudosa edad que ni recuerdo, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Pero para no deprimirme con ése último argumento, tomé aire y me dispuse a contar todo, recibiendo a ambos Shinigamis con miradas expectantes y ansiosas.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Y allí fue que les expliqué todo… lo de las muertes misteriosas, la forma en que conocí al "bastardo caucásico" (aunque sin contar mis sospechas de que -quizás- él fuera el causante de esas muertes y tampoco sin decir su nombre), el momento de mi desmayo y la ayuda que el bastardo caucásico me brindó… pero añadiendo el importantísimo detalle de su vampírica naturaleza y sin revelar su identidad (pues no le vi mucha importancia)…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Grell lucía sorprendido (por el hecho de que me hubiera topado con un vampiro, pues eran seres realmente "escasos") y luego algo divertido (al igual que Tonto-Knox) en lo que conté la parte cuando el bastardo caucásico me robó mi Death Scythe y la usó de "rehén" para obligarme a jugar a las "pilladas" con él… aunque Onii-chan se preocupó al llegar la parte de mi desmayo, pero se tranquilizó al nombrar que el mismo bastardo me ayudó y todo eso… pero Ronald y él compartieron miradas pícaramente cómplices, una vez acabé mi relato (en la parte en que el vampiro me dejó sola en el cuarto, tras el momento "mal pensable" que tuvimos en éste)…

—Uuuuuuuhm~ Entonces… ¿dices que despertaste en una cama? —Preguntó Ronald arqueando ambas cejas y provocando que me sonrojara violentamente al añadir, con tono bien pícaro—. ¿Y no recuerdas que pasara nada "_interesante_" en esa cama~?

—**¡HENTAI-KNOX!** ¡Ahora sí te matooooooo!

Y me dispuse a desenfundar mi Death Scythe/guadaña, a la vez en que un (al parecer) entretenido Ronald se preparó para invocar su Death Scythe/podadora de césped. Pero nuevamente Grell se interpuso, sujetándonos a ambos de una oreja y tirando fuertemente de ellas. Por más "femenino" que fuera mi Onii-chan a veces, en ocasiones sacaba a la luz su lado "firme" si de controlar las peleas "infantiles" entre Tonto-Knox y yo se tratase.

Aunque ese "tierno" re-encuentro entre Shinigamis se vio interrumpido, por escuchar a un (extrañamente) serio Grell preguntarme sobre si sabía con plenitud lo que un vampiro "representaba", al menos entre la sociedad de nuestra especie Shinigami. Ronald y yo nos vimos entre nosostros, para luego ver a mi hermano… claramente demostrando que ninguno de los dos sabía ni jota de esos seres, por la expresión de nuestros rostros. Francamente… solo conocíamos los detalles narrados en las leyendas clásicas sobre los vampiros (así como por las novelas, libros y todo producto de Drácula), lo de su supuesta repugnancia al ajo, así como al sol y que no podían reflejarse en espejos.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Aunque… el que Piero pareciera ser más susceptible al brócoli y resistente a la luz solar… me ponía a pensar que todos esos mitos eran meras mentiras…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Grell suspiró pesadamente, en lo que jugueteaba con un rojo mechón de su cabello y dijo, con ironía—. Vaya… y luego dicen que el rojito travesti es el despistado.

A lo que ambos sudamos una gota gorda y bajamos nuestras cabezas, riendo nerviosos, un tanto apenados más no indignados, pues mi hermano tenía razón en su argumento. Ronald alzó la vista y con interés, preguntó:

—Entonces… Explíquenos, senpai. ¿Qué es un vampiro?

Sin embargo, Grell no pudo responder y enarcando una ceja cada uno, Tonto-Knox y yo notamos que una expresión de «¿WTF?» apareció en su rostro. Pero no pudimos preguntarle la razón de ello, ya que dimos un respingo cada uno al sentir que un par de manos (a nuestras espaldas) se posaron (una cada una) sobre un hombro nuestro. Sin girarme totalmente, miré de reojo a la mano sobre mi hombro… y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, al cerciorarme que era adornada por un guante de seda blanco…

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Así que girándome lenta y dramaticamente… miré de quien se trataba, aclarando mis sospechas… se trataba de un muy sonriente, curioso y todavía disfrazado de payaso Piero Clawn…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

—¿Que "_qué_" es un vampiro, preguntaste? —Le escuché decir a un muy extrañado y algo consternado Ronald, en lo que Piero alejó la mano con la que sujetaba mi hombro y se señaló a si mismo con ella, en lo que ensanchó su sonrisa hasta que sus colmillos se vislumbraron—. ¡Pues yo~! ¿No es así, Samurai-chan~? —Preguntó girándose a verme, posando esa misma mano sobre mi cabeza azulada.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Solo dos pequeñas e insignificantes palabras eran las que resonaban una y otra vez, causando un prolífero eco dentro de mi mente… las cuales describían perfectamente la incómoda y tensa situación en la que me encontraba… a causa de las miradas que el par de Shinigamis masculinos le enviaban al ser sobrenatural y colori-vestido junto a mí…  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**¡MALDITA SEA!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: **__***(1) ¿Nunca han oído el rumor de que uno estornuda, es cuando es nombrado en conversaciones ajenas?~**_

_****__**.**_

_****__***(2) Aja, Piero ODIA con toda su (desaparecida) alma el brócoli~**_

_****__**.**_

*(3) Aquí por "Nekita-chan" Piero se refería a Maylene y por "hacerle cuchi cuchi hasta hacerla maullar"… ya saben a lo que se referiría~

_****__**.**_

*(4) Quizás no sea muy conocido éste término, pero "Imouto" significa "Hermana menor" o "Hermana pequeña"~

_****__**.**_

*(5) Recuerden que (al parecer) los Shinigamis se envían mensajes escritos a través de palomas mensajeras~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**No olviden dejar sus lindos y sensuales reviews x3 La cuota (?) de hoy será de 7 Reviews, vamooos, no sean tímidos/as... ¡Comenten, que no los morderá Piero! xDD**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


	6. Reencuentros inesperados (Part II)

**_¡Buenas a todos!_**

**_._**

**_Como siempre… lamento la ÉPICA demora, pero tuve uno de esos "ataques" en que la inspiración se va, también las ganas de escribir. Y como no me gusta escribir sintiéndome así, ya que siento que el capi podría salir muy "fufufu", preferí tratar de inspirarme antes. También pasaba que JUSTO cuando me entraban ganas de escribir, resulta que surgía un compromiso sobre mi graduación (que aún NO se lleva a cabo TwT) y bueno, no había podido traer el capi hasta ahora U_U_**

**_._**

**_Como siempre, un agradecimiento especial a los que leen, favoritean y dan a follow, pero en especial a los que dejan sus lindos y sensuales reviews :P Y me refiero a:_**

**_._**

**_"_****_darkBlossom1999_****_"_**

**_"_****_Akashoujo948_****_"_**

**_"_****_Karenka Sutcliff Depp_****_"_**

**_"_****_Ryoma Echizen - Prince_****_"_**

**_"_****_Guest/Anónimo_****_"_**

**_(El último sin nombre en específico, ya que no se puso, pero igual gracias por comentar... ¡Aún a costa del examen! x'DDD)_**

**_._**

**_Disfruten el capítulo~_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji ni ninguno de sus lindos personajes (oficiales) me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Lo único mío es éste Fan-fic, algunos de los OC/s y las ideas planteadas… digo "algunos", ya que habrá otros OC/s propiedad de mi senpai del forito :3 Ejemplo: Piero Clawn es mi OC y Jill Sutcliff es la OC de mi Senpai del foro :3**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Algunos aspectos serían una "continuación" del final del al anime (y del manga), como que aquí Ciel seguiría pequeño, pero con ya 14 años y además, sería demonio. **_**_Lo único que debo avisar de éste capítulo, es que podría haber violencia, gore, sangre… ya saben, puro drama everywhere x'D Quizás ligero OOC…_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Cap. 06: "_****_Re-encuentros inesperados_****_"_**

**_(Parte 02)_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_[_****_1 día antes…_****_]_**

**_._**

Al día siguiente, una vez se levantó nuevamente con cara de pocos amigos, despidiendo un aura demoníaca tan (o incluso más) atemorizante, similar a la de un Sebastián-yandere-celoso como cuando vio a Pluto lamer y estar encima de una Maylene tirada en el suelo**_*(1)_**… un Ciel bastante molesto y (como dirían en mi país~) bien arrecho con las gaviotas… las cuales parecían reírse de su suplicio con sus graznidos (a causa del mesimiento del barco)… caminaba dando zancadas por los pasillos ya en el interior del barco, dirigiéndose al nivel de primera clase… más específicamente a la habitación que sus sirvientes se vieron obligados a compartir… e ignorando que estos dos habían hecho "cositas de adultos" cuando él no necesitó de sus atenciones.

El pequeño demonio era rodeado por una aterradora aura negra y de furia, (de la cual salían hasta rayos y truenos, pero la cual no podían ver los demás pasajeros-mortales del barco), en lo que caminaba y susurraba cosas ininteligibles con su voz juvenil, pero que ya empezaba a obtener las primeras entonaciones graves, dando paso a su voz de adolescente… entre sus susurros se incluían cosas como: _«__**Maldito**__ barco que se mese… __**maldito**__ sol que me pega a la cara… __**malditas**__ gaviotas chismosas… __**maldito**__ océano tan azul… __**maldito**__ y bastardo Piero… __**maldito**__ parche que me hace ver como pirata medio-tuerto… __**¡MALDITO TODO!**__»_. Aja… ¿No es necesario que diga que el "_Perro guardián de la Reina_" estaba (literalmente y que valga la redundancia) con un_ humor de perros_~?

Una vez llegó frente a la puerta blanca, estaba tan enojado que se dispuso a abrirla sin siquiera tocar antes… pero para su mala suerte (y fortuna del par de sirvientes, ya que necesitaban "intimidad"), la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. A lo que el Phantomhive entrecerró su ojito visible y exclamó (más arrecho que antes) en su mente la siguiente frase:

**_—«¡MALDITA PUERTA CERRADA!»_**

Sebastián dio un respingo, con sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y desconcertado al escuchar ese "grito mental" de su joven señor. También por escuchar como el pomo de la puerta giraba y giraba, insistentemente, tratando inútilmente de abrirse. Se trataba del refunfuñante demonio novato, no cabía duda de ello… aunque Sebastián parecía sumamente sorprendido ante el (aparente) hecho de que su joven señor se hubiese vestido solo, al menos por esa ocasión; ya que él iba a ir a despertarlo y arreglarlo como siempre hacía. El demonio-de-mayordomo en ese momento solo traía puestos su pantalón y su (abierta) camisa, Maylene estaba profundamente dormida y con su delicado cuerpo solo cubierto por la sábana. Estaba agotada luego del acto que consumaron no solo ayer, sino también en esa mañana.

Puede que fuese un ser oscuro y lujurioso, pero el Michaelis no solo aprovechó el viaje para hacer el amor con su querida, sino también para hablar con ella y profundizar su relación… eso debido a que en la mansión no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos. Aunque ella tenía mucha curiosidad por el pasado de su superior, Maylene primero preguntaba cosas generales (como qué era un demonio, sus aficiones, disgustos, de qué se alimentaban…) y otras no tan usuales pero que sentía la necesidad de preguntar (como si tenían pasatiempos, familia, mascotas o si podían amar… aunque ésta última ella ya la había resuelto, experimentándola en carne propia~) y muchas otras más. Claro que ella había tenido que alimentarse, cosa de la que se había encargado Sebastián… al prepararle alimentos durante el viaje en aquél barco.

Pero siguiendo con el relato, el demonio a la velocidad de la luz se levantó (procurando no despertar a su bella durmiente) y arregló con el resto de sus ropas, así como peinó lo poco que necesitaba arreglar sus (ya de por sí rebeldes) cabellos azabaches. Soltó un suspiro, en lo que quitó el seguro de la puerta y él mismo la entre-abrió… encontrándose un ojito azul zafíro brillante observándolo, perteneciente a un Ciel con cara de pocos amigos. Sebastián tuvo que reprimir una risa, al notar el "estado" de las ropas y cabellos de su amo: desaliñados y desarreglados. Bueno, se había colocado bien los zapatos, camisa y pantalón, aunque estos estuvieran incorrectamente abotonados o anudados… debía darle puntos por eso y el intentar vestirse solo.

—Buenos días, Bocchan~ —saludó el mayor, con una sonrisa "amable" en su rostro… o mejor dicho, una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Cómo durmió?

—¿Cómo crees que dormí, **_maldito_** bastardo? —Preguntó retóricamente el menor, acribillando a su fiel sirviente con su unísona mirada—. Esas **_malditas_** gaviotas y el **_maldito_** movimiento del **_maldito_** barco no me dejaron conciliar el sueño… ¡Ahora sal de ese _**maldito **_cuarto y dígnate a arreglar mi _**maldito**_ lazo de una **_maldita_**vez!

—Ay, Bocchan… —Sebastián fingió una cara indignada y desaprobada. Nunca en su inmortal vida había escuchado tantas maldiciones pronunciarse en una misma oración, ni el demonio más vil del infierno lo había hecho—. Un conde de alta sociedad no debería expresarse así, ni maldecir tanto… sea demonio o no.

Pero dichas esas palabras, el mayordomo salió de la recamara (cerrándola detrás de sí) y en menos de un minuto arregló no solo el lazo, sino el resto de las ropas y cabellos de su joven señor. Eso pareció calmar un poco el malhumor del Phantomhive, ya que éste hizo un movimiento de cabeza y lanzó un "gruñidito" (quizás en orgullosa señal de gracias), para luego darse la vuelta… no sin antes decirle a su fiel sirviente.

—Hoy necesito que tú y Maylene se presenten en el comedor, parece que el capitán dará un breve anuncio a los pasajeros… —informó inicialmente el pequeño conde—. Pero también debo discutir con ustedes sobre-…

—¿Las formas en que castigará a Piero-san~? —Preguntó con cinismo y una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro el oji-rostro.

Ciel negó con su cabeza—. No, eso no… bueno, también eso… aunque pensándolo mejor solo lo discutiré contigo… —recapacitó el menor, pero acabó su oración diciendo—. Pero lo que debemos aclarar es en dónde nos hospédaremos, una vez lleguemos mañana a París y en dónde comenzar a buscar al idiota de Piero.

Sebastián se llevó una mano al pecho, haciendo una reverencia leve de cabeza—. Entendido, Bocchan… ¿Desea algo más?

—Nah, nada más por ahora… —dijo con aburrimiento el pequeño conde-demonio—. Puedes seguir con… l-lo que sea que h-hicieras con Maylene

Sebastián enarcó una ceja, al notar el tono tembloroso con el que el muchachito dijo eso último… así como notar el leve rubor en el rostro de éste. ¿Será que había adivinado por el "aroma" que él y Maylene, habían…? Bueno, si fuese así… ¡Significaba que Cielcito mejoraba sus sentidos demoníacos~! El condecito ruborizado se marchó velozmente de allí, para volver a recorrer la cubierta del barco… su nuevo pasatiempo temporal en esa embarcación. La verdad es que aunque aún comía y bebía (como cuando era humano), no lo necesitaba realmente… pero conservaba sus costumbres. Más al no tener hambre durante ese viaje, no recurrió a su mayordomo para que le preparara ni un dulce.

Con una sonrisa divertida, el mayordomo volvió a entrar a la recamara y cerró nuevamente con llave. Se sentó nuevamente, en una esquina de la cama y contempló, embelesado, el sueño de su querida Maylene. Ella casi parecía una ángel caída del cielo, cuyos alas fueron despojadas, pero que conservaba su hermosura en aquél cuerpo mortal… pero aunque ella no fuese una de esos seres místicos, Sebastián sentía algo similar y por más demonio que fuera… estaba profundamente enamorado, algo que le sorprendió al principio, pues no esperaba que los de su especie pudiesen enamorarse, al menos de algo que no fuese otro demonio.

El oji-rojo salió de sus pensamientos, al escuchar a la muchacha revolverse ligeramente entre las sábanas y haciendo un gracioso gesto facial, casi como un puchero. La miró con una ceja enarcada y preguntó suavemente—. Maylene, ¿estás despierta?

—No es justo, Sebastián-san… digo, Sebastián… o como sea… —decía ella, soñolienta y aparentemente aún en sueños—. Me dan igual las leyes que tenga el Infierno… ¡Yo quiero tener aunque sea un hijo tuyo~!

Una sonrisa misteriosa adornó el rostro del demonio, quien suavemente acarició la frágil cintura femenina, por sobre las sábanas que la cubrían del tacto directo de su palma enguantada. No tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo, por consideración al delicado cuerpo de la chica, ya que a diferencia de una pareja de demonios… ella no podría "hacerlo" tantas veces. Pero aún acariciándola allí, el peli-negro se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído, casi como un ronroneo de los gatitos que tanto adoraba: _«Pues con nuestras constantes "actividades" de los últimos días… no creo que se le tarde en cumplir ese deseo, solo queda esperar… my lady~»_.

—Sebastián… —volvió a llamarlo dormida, con tono inocente y al parecer pensando que lo escuchó también en su sueño—. ¿Crees que unos bebés concebidos por nuestro amor… serían lindos?

El demonio no pudo evitar sonrojarse (**MUY**) ligeramente, ante la inocencia y añoranza con que la bella durmiente formuló esa pregunta… cierta calidez también inundó su pecho… sí, pensar en ser padre a futuro se sentía precioso. Bueno, aunque fuese demonio, también tenía deseo a sueños así… ya que los demonios solo sentían regocijo, luego de sufrir demasiado… y Sebastián ya había sufrido más que suficiente, la inmortalidad podía ser monótona si era vivida en soledad. Pero estaba seguro que ya había encontrado a su persona destinada, con la cual ya pensaba en tener una encantadora descendencia… así que su (realmente) larga vida, al final, había valido la pena~

Sonriendo ahora de forma sincera y dulce, sin un ápice de falsedad o ironía cínica, el Michaelis sujetó una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas y besándole su frente, le susurró—. Por supuesto que nuestros hijos serán preciosos… tal como la mujer a la que amo~

Apto seguido, se levantó de la cama con cuidado y salió de la recamara. ¿A dónde iba? Pues hacia la cocina del barco, a prepararle un desayuno a la muchacha… ya que si su joven señor no precisaría de sus alimentos durante lo que quedara del viaje, él se encargaría de consentir a Maylene~

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Piero POV**__**]**_

_**.**_

¡Ju ju ju~! Las expresiones de los tres Shinigamis con los que me encontraba en ese momento, simplemente… ¡No tenían precio alguno~! Mi bella asistente Jill, alias Samurai-chan, era la que más gracia me hacía de todas: con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos y con sus pupilas achicadas. Los otros dos Shinigamis no se quedaban atrás, pues me miraban con caras de _**«¡¿WTF?!»**_ dignas de alguien que observaba un fenómeno de circo o algo parecido, el Shinigami de cabellos rubios-negros parecía entre impresionado y curioso, ¡awwww~! ¡Me recordaba a mí de joven~! Aunque… ahora que me fijaba mejor en aquél Shinigami pelirrojo (que me miraba con expresión sus ojos casi blancos de la impresión, con sus gafas inclinadas en su nariz y su quijada caída en épicas proporciones)… me resultaba realmente familiar… **¡EX-TRA-ÑOOOOOOWWW~!**

—S-s-senpai… —la voz del muchachito rubio temblaba ligeramente, aunque no parecía de miedo, sino por la impresión de ver un vampiro tan cerca de él—. ¿Éste… de verdad es un-…?

—¿Lindo y sensual vampiro~? —Acabé su oración, volviendo a sonreír y asintiendo. Rodeé el cuello de Jill con mis brazos y empecé a restregar mi cabeza contra una de sus mejillas—. ¡Claro que lo soy~! Si no me creen, pueden preguntarle a mi linda y sensual asistente, aquí presente~

—Jill-Imouto… —dijo en curioso acento japonés el pelirrojo, con voz misteriosa y sin apartar su mirada de mí, parecía reprimirse de saltar encima mío y apartarme de Jill… la forma en que apretaba sus puños me hacía pensar eso—. ¿Cómo es que lo… conoces?

—Y-ya te lo dije, Onii-chan… —le respondía ella, con algo de dificultad al querer liberarse de mi abrazo—. Él fue quien me ayudó cuando llegué a ésta ciudad…

—¿Y se puede saber quién es él? —Preguntó el muchacho negri-rubio, mirándome también entre desconfiado y curioso.

—E-ettoooo… él se llama Piero Clawn, si se preguntan el por qué está maquillado, pues… es porque es un payaso, no pregunten, tampoco sé los detalles… —luego se giró a verme, logrando soltarse de mi agarre y tomando ligera distancia de mí, hasta posicionarse al lado del pelirrojo—. Y colmilludo, él es mi compañero Ronald Tonto-Knox… —señaló primero al jovencito, como si fuera poca cosa, quien la miró de mala gana como diciéndole: «Ja ja ja, muy graciosa…». Luego se abrazó de forma cariñosa al brazo del pelirrojo de larga cabellera, diciendo con una sonrisa—. Y él es mi hermano mayor, Grell Sutcliff~

**_¡Momento, momento, momentito!_**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_¿Había escuchado bien su apellido?_

_¿Acaso Samurai-chan dijo "__**Sutcliff**__"?_  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

**_¡Oh, menuda sorpresa~!_**

**_¡Ya recordaba todo lo relacionado a ese apellido!_**

_La primera vez en que Jill me dijo su nombre y apellido, solo me había resultado familiar… más no pude recordar dónde lo había escuchado._

_Pero ahora… viendo nuevamente a ese pelirrojo rarito, así como escuchando su nombre… varios recuerdos ciertamente divertidos para mí, pero quizás no tanto para el cegador escarlata y de extravagante apariencia, habían llegado de golpe a mi mente._  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

—Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía de nuevo… _Grell-chan~_ —sonreí de forma juguetona, hasta mostrar mis colmillos, en lo que me llevaba las manos a la espalda y presenciaba las expresiones de consternación, que aparecieron en el rostro de Ronald y Jill.

—**¡¿SE CONOCEN?!** —Gritaron en forma de pregunta los dos Shinigamis menores, viendo incrédulos al rojito.

Grell pareció sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, al escuchar aquél lindo y sensual "apodo" salir de mi boca, nuevamente y luego de tanto tiempo—. T-tú… —Pareció ser que la ira se adueñó no solo de sus verdes ojos, sino de su rostro, ya que abrazó a Jill más contra él y de forma algo brusca, sobresaltándola a ella y al otro chico—. **¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!**

—¿O-onii-chan?

—¿S-senpai?

Luego de que Jill y Ronald le llamaran cada uno, en su respectivo orden y término honorífico… yo solo solté un largo silbido de impresión. Aunque no me inmuté por la mirada asesina del ser sobrenatural—. ¡Fiuuuuuuu~! Vaya, Grell-chan, parece que sigues molesto por lo de "aquella" vez… ¿No~? —Incliné mi cabeza ligeramente a un lado, provocanado que los cascabeles de mi sombrero tintinearan levemente y sonreí infantilmente.

—¡Serás bastardo…! —Pronunció él, entre rechinidos de sus apretados dientes de tiburón (que admito honorablemente le ganaban a mis colmillitos vampíricos~), en lo que se levantó de un salto, haciendo aparecer aquella moto-sierra que podía recordar era su Death Scythe ilegalmente arreglada—. ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermana, maldito monstruo?! ¡Si te atreviste a herirla, te juro que ahora sí te mato!

**—¿¡G-GRELL-ONII-CHAN!?**

Jill abrió sus ojos de par en par, viendo como su hermano mayor se arrojaba contra a mí, dispuesto a cortarme con su linda y sensual moto-sierra. Intentó arrojarse a detenerlo, pero Ronald (al parecer igual de desconcertado por la situación) la detuvo a ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

—¡S-suéltame, Tonto-Knox! —Le reclamó ella, aunque parecía que el rubio solo la detenía para que no fuese herida por la aparente pelea a punto de iniciar. Pero la linda y sensual Shinigami se giró a vernos, gritando fuertemente—. **¡DÉTENTE!** ¡No lo lastimes, Grell!

El pelirrojo rarito pareció dudar un poco, al escuchar el grito de su hermanita menor… más fue solo por medio segundo, ya que continuó con lo suyo. Sonreí de medio lado, viendo casi en cámara lenta como el enfurecido Shinigami rojo-sangre se arrojaba contra mí, dispuesto a cortarme con su Death Scythe. Entrecerré mis ojos, los cuales adquirieron su verdadera forma (de total oscuridad, salvo la vertical y azulada pupila) y miré a Jill directo a los ojos, guiñé un ojo despreocupado… para finalmente ser cubierto por una capa de humo, producto del ataque de la hoja del arma de Grell al impactar contra el suelo de grava, donde medio-segundo antes me encontraba y que seguramente me habría dejado cual trocitos picados de Sushi, de no haber esquivado su ataque a tiempo con mis reflejos ex-humanos.

—Vaya, vaya, Grell-chan… hace ya mucho que no te lanzabas sobre mí de esa forma… ¡me trae tantos recuerdos~! —Dije burlón, lo que me encontraba recostado (en pose sexy~) sobre un árbol cercano y que demostraba ser un mero adorno de la calle. Mis brazos estaban cruzados sobre mi pecho y mis ojos vampíricos seguían activados, así como sonreía al más puro estilo yandere que me caracterizaba, con mi mirada ensombrecida ligeramente mis los mechones azulados de mi peluquita—. ¿Pero sabes algo que te agradecería desde lo más profundo de mi corazoncito no-latiente, así como de mi alma~?

**—¡¿Qué alma ni que carajo?!** —Gritó él, aún enojado—. **¡Tú ya ni siquiera tienes alm-…!**

Más no le brindé tiempo para acabar su oración, ya que con velocidad que resultaría vertiginosa hasta para un ser como él, me arrojé en su contra y le planté una profunda patada en su pecho. Él se quejó, llevándose una mano allí y tratando de golpearme con la otra (la cual aún sostenía su moto-sierra)… pero tampoco se lo permití, ya que con una mano sujeté su rostro (de modo que logré cubrir su boda) y lo golpeé bruscamente contra el suelo, acorralándolo en éste. Un gemido dolorido fue lo único que escapó de sus cubiertos labios, yo conservaba mi sonrisa sádica en mi rostro pálido.

Acerqué mi rostro al de él, hasta que sus ojos (poseyentes de mi auténtico y adorado miedo~) se cruzaron con los míos, para luego acabar con la incógnita de mi anterior interrogante, le susurré con mi voz algo gruesa y aterradoramente seria—. No te vuelvas a dirigir a mi queridísima madre de esa forma… o te juro que te sacaré el corazón, lo morderé y le succionaré hasta la última gota de sangre… ¡Todo frente a ti, querido travestí~!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[**__**Jill POV**__**]**_

_**.**_

¿Pero… qué… sucedía? Me encontraba estática, incrédula, preocupada… confundida… ¿Por qué mi Onii-chan se había lanzado a atacar a Piero? Dudo que fuese solamente por ser vampiro, parecía ser por algo personal a juzgar por las palabras que él y el colmilludo intercambiaron. Pero ahora las dudas eran muchísimas más y se agolpaban de golpe en mi mente…

¿Desde cuándo ellos dos se conocían? ¿Por qué Piero no me había dicho antes que conocía a mi hermano? ¿¡Por qué se peleaban!? Más no pude seguir con mis dudas, ya que salí de mi ensimismamiento al ver (con franco horror y angustia) la forma en que el vampiro-payaso acorraló a mi hermano en el suelo, haciendo que éste soltara su moto-sierra en el proceso.

Vi como Piero se inclinó un poco más sobre mi hermano, sujetándole ahora de sus cabellos y alzándolo con brusquedad, para luego acercar sus labios al cuello de éste… en lo que le susurró unas palabras que, a juzgar por lo que leí en sus labios, fueron: «¿Debería acabar lo que intenté en aquella ocasión… Grell-chan~?». Mi hermano abrió mucho sus ojos y aunque intentó forcejear, parecía ser que Piero no solo le ganaba algunos centímetros de altura, sino también en fuerza y le impedía liberarse.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, al ver como Piero pasaba su lengua por el cuello de mi (al parecer traumado y estático, al ser incapaz de moverse) hermano mayor… recordaba muy bien haber visto que hizo lo mismo cuando mordió a aquél violador… y luego la forma en que lo… asesinó. Una inmensa horda de miedo y angustia cruzó mi cuerpo, en forma de un gran escalofrío, al ver como Piero fue acercándose un poco más hacia Grell, comenzando a restregar sus labios (pintados de negro) contra el cuello de mi hermano y poco a poco, fue abriendo su boca, para descubrir ese par de afilados y blancos colmillos vampíricos.

—**¡NO LO HAGAS!** —Grité no solo yo, sino también un preocupadísimo Ronald, quien me soltó al acto de los hombros e invocando su Death Scythe en forma de podadora de césped, se arrojó a atacar a Piero.

—¿¡Por qué no mejor muerdes esto!? —Escuché que Ronald le gritó, muy enojado y apuntando hacia la cabeza de Piero con su podadora.

Más el vampiro solamente le envió una sonrisa ladina, para luego apartarse de un veloz movimiento y provocar que quien recibiera el golpe de la Death Scythe-podadora fuese el pobre árbol, donde anteriormente él se había recostado. Piero negó con su cabeza, casi como decepcionado y, esbozando una expresión de aburrimiento, preguntó que si eso era todo lo que un par de Shinigamis de élite podían demostrarle. Pues que si así era, entonces se equivocó y no sería tan divertido el "jugar" con ellos como pensó. Parecía que no me incluyó entre ese término, ya que no me había metido a la pelea… quizás quería ayudar a mi hermano y a mi compañero, pero mis piernas no me respondían y algo dentro de mí me impedía moverme… tal vez, en el fondo, no quería dañar a Piero.

Ese comentario del Clawn pareció enojar más a Ronald, ya que éste se volvió a arrojar contra él, a mayor velocidad que antes… pero aunque no logró encestarle el primer ataque con su podadora… Piero no esperaba que el rubio-negro aprovechara que se centrara solo en su arma, para propinarle una fuerte patada en el pecho. El vampiro soltó un ligero quejido, apretando sus dientes/colmillos, pero no carraspeó ni nada similar… solo le devolvió el golpe a Ronald sobre un hombro, haciendo que éste chocara primero contra los restos del anterior árbol (cortado por Grell anteriormente), y luego acabara cayendo sobre unos botes de basura en un callejón cercano.

—Fu fu fu… no me vengan con esto, Shinigamis… ¿de verdad es todo lo que tienen? —Preguntó Piero, ya con tono de fastidio, cual niñito malcriado al que no le habían comprado su regalo específico en su cumpleaños. Solo se alzó de hombro y añadió—. Yo no tengo tiempo para estos juegos tontos, quería divertirme con algo emocionante… pero, ustedes… ¡Ñeeeeh, me aburren~! —Dijo eso último haciendo un gracioso puchero, luego se giró y se acercó hacia donde me encontraba, aún en estado de shock.

—P-Piero… t-tú… —empecé a articular, cuando me sujetó un brazo y me hizo levantar… lo hizo con mucha suavidad, delicado, una gran diferencia a comparación de sus bruscos y casi crueles ataques hacia mi hermano y Ronald. Estaba tan desconcertada que ni podía mover mis brazos, para sujetar mi katana o siquiera huir de él… pero, su sonrisa calmada y el brillo de sus ojos, me hacía sentir extraña seguridad.

—Tranquila, Samurai-chan~ —me dijo él, agitando mis cabellos con una de sus enguantadas manos y sonriéndome con sus labios maquilladamente negros—. Ni loco pensaría herirte a ti, solo quería divertirme un poco con tus amigos, pero matarlos… Ñah, si ellos no se esfuerzan, eso ya no sería divertido~

—Y-yo… debo… —mi voz seguía temblorosa, Piero me hacía sentir así. Quizás no fuera por el miedo, sino por "algo" más que me era desconocido. Pero reuní valor, respirando hondo y diciéndole, con tono firme—. Piero, te agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero ya debo irme… —sabía muy bien que Grell y Ronald habían ido hasta París solo para buscarme, por lo que era mi deber marcharme ya.

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_Hubo un incómodo minuto de silencio, luego de que articulara esas palabras…_

_Únicamente era roto por la leve brisa que sopló en ese instante, agitando las hojas de los pocos árboles de la calle, así como nuestros cabellos… también los cascabeles del gorro de Piero…_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

—… ¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que logró articular, ladeando su cabeza a un lado y con un ligero sonido de los cascabeles de su gorro. Por medio segundo, esbozó una levísima sonrisa, que claramente era forzada—. … Je je je~… ah, ya veo… bueno, tu deber como Shinigamai es primero, ¿no? Pero, entonces… ¿me dejarás solo?

Su sonrisa se esfumó al acto al pronunciar esa última palabra, al igual que la alegría en su rostro, las cuales fueron sustituidas por una expresión de melancolía, así como en sus ojos azul-eléctrico se reflejaba cierta… ¿Tristeza? **¡¿Pero qué piensas, Jill?!** ¡Ni que éste colmilludo te conociera de toda la vida, solo estuvieron juntos dos días a lo mucho! ¡No tenía por qué ponerse así! Pero… ¿Por qué mi pecho pareció contraerse, ante la expresión de tristeza de Piero? ¿Por qué… yo también empezaba a sentirme triste? ¿Por qué… de repente… no quería irme? ¿Por qué… dolía tanto el pensar alejarme de él? ¿Por qué me provocaba posar mis manos sobre su rostro, decirle que no estuviera triste? ¿Por qué deseaba decirle que no quería dejarlo solo? ¿Por qué al escuchar el tono con que dijo "solo"… sentí que se me rompió el corazón?

**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_Otro minuto de silencio incómodo después…_  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**

—P-Piero… y-yo… —di un leve respingo, al sentir como rozó los dedos de una de sus manos contra una de mis mejillas. Lo hizo con una delicadeza similar a si acariciara a una delicada y frágil muñequita de porcelana, provocando que un ligero rubor inundara mis mejillas. Con esa misma mano, me retiró un mechón de mi cabello azul que cubría ligeramente mis ojos. Luego… me sonrió de forma leve, forzada nuevamente y tal vez, un poco sincera.

—¿Sabes? Debo admitir que en estos últimos dos días que pase contigo, me divertí como nunca~ —aunque su voz conservaba su alegría usual, estaba ligada a un sentimiento pesado… melancólico. No podía verlo a los ojos, ya que estos eran cubiertos por unos mechones de su peluca azulada—. Aunque se esfumó durante ese tiempo, al tenerte conmigo… creo que mi eterna compañera, desde que me volví vampiro, volverá una vez te vayas…

—¿De quién hablas… Piero?

—Je je je~… —soltó una ligera risita, al parecer solo para alivianar el momento y me respondió—. Pues… se trata de la soledad… desde que mi familia fue asesinada, solo "ella" ha estado conmigo…

—P-Piero… —el pareció intentar decir algo más, pero…

Un reconocible sonido para ambos nos interrumpió, el sonido del rugido de una motosierra encendida se hizo presente… seguido del característico sonido de carne y ropas siendo desgarradas. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo como una ligera gota carmesí manchó la mejilla donde anteriormente Piero me acarició… más fue seguida por un chorro de aquél líquido vital de color rojo-sangre, la cual manchó mis ropajes. Piero estuvo inmutable al inicio, más luego su boca se abrió y expulsó una gran cantidad de sangre por ella… a causa de que la hoja de la motosierra de Grell atravesó su pecho, así como su traje de payaso anteriormente azul… pero que ahora poseía un ligero tono "morado", al ligarse el azul con el rojo de su sangre. Mi hermano lo había agarrado desorientado y atacado desde atrás, aprovechando su distracción conmigo.

—Pie-… ro… —articulé primero, viendo al vampiro herido de gravedad (y que cerró sus ojos lentamente) frente a mí… luego dirigí mi mirada hacia el pelirrojo que había a espaldas de éste, que respiraba con dificultad y sujetaba a duras penas su motosierra, parecía temblar por ello—. Onii-… chan, ¿por… qué?

—Fue… para protegerte… —lo escuché decir, con voz temblorosa y algo grave, aún enojado.

Grell ya no poseía ni un ápice de su voz chillona o traviesa, en su rostro (también manchado de sangre, junto a sus ropas) ya no quedaba más que frialdad y severidad, ligadas a cierta furia… dignas de todo despiadado dios de la muerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_N/A_****_: *(1) Aja, ese fue un momento de SebasxMay… xPluto (¿?) que se vio SOLO en el primer Anime, cuando Plutito quería el "caramelo/droga" que tenía la mucama oculto en su vestido~_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_¡No me odien ni tampoco a Grell por éste final, onegai! ;w; ¡No se asusten, que solo es el final del capítulo, pero no del fic! ;D_**

**_._**

**_Ya más adelante se revelarán éstas incógnitas que seguro les dejaron ellos dos, por ahora... hagan lo que más amo de ustedes, dejen reviews, denle a favoritos y a follow :3_**

**_._**

**_¡NOS VEMOS!_**


End file.
